Rock On, House
by yaoilover82
Summary: Chase loves House, House is in denial. In comes Dylan, who'll do anything to prove he's the one for Chase. Will Chase choose Dylan or Will House prove to Chase that's he's the one for him? Read to find out. slash, omc/chase, house/chase in the end
1. concerts, poison, and Dr Chase, oh my

**Author: yaoi_lover82**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House…sigh ****L…oh well… but all other original characters are owned by me. Muahahahaha! . **

**Rating: PG-13 (eventually NC-17) **

**Pairings: OMC/Chase, eventually House/Chase**

**Author's note: In this universe Chase and Cameron dated for a while but decided they were better as friends rather than a couple. **

Chapter One

Outside a warehouse/club in New Jersey…

As Jeremy Cummings stood outside of 'The Attic' he thought to himself, '_I'm hungry, I'm cold and….where the hell is Nick? Damn bastard better have our tickets when he gets here because I didn't come all the way out here for nothing. Ugh! If he was lying about having a pair of Trinity tickets, I'm so beating his ass tomorrow!'_

"Hey! Jeremy!" a voice shouted a couple of people away from Jeremy "Hey Nick! Up here!" shouted back Jeremy to help Nick find him among the crowd waiting to get inside the club. Nick spotted his friend and excused himself among the crowd to get to his friend with some people looking on in annoyance as Nick went closer to the front of the line. Jeremy could only shake his head in amusement as his friend walked towards him oblivious to some of the glares being thrown his way and possibly rude remarks. Jeremy thought at times that his friend was either being mean or just simply chose to ignore stuff like that because he was just way too happy-go-lucky. He thought it was the latter of the two ideas.

"Dude! I'm glad that you could come out tonight. I really didn't want these tickets to go to waste and I'm just glad that I know someone else that likes Trinity as much as I do." said Nick as he handed what appeared to be a concert ticket to Jeremy. "yeah…I wouldn't miss this in the world! Plus, I can't imagine someone not coming to see Will, Derek and…*sigh*Dylan…" replied Jeremy with a slight blush to his cheeks. "Dude. You sound like one of those teeny boppers or obsessive groupies", said Nick with a smirk. "Oh shut up! I'm not anything like that. I mean come on, you have to admit that these guys are just amazing and it doesn't hurt that Dylan is really, really good looking!" said Jeremy with a bad impression of Ben Stiller as Zoolander towards the end. "Dork. Ok, I concur and yeah I have to agree about Dylan, if I was a woman I would be so drooling over him. But alas, I'm not so I can only appreciate them for their music." said Nick as he looked at his watch to check the time. "One more hour to go." he said after checking his watch.

###################

Meanwhile backstage in a green room at 'The Attic'

"Dylan! Quit making faces in the mirror, you goofball! I went to the john, talked to Roger, went to check the layout of the stage and back and you're still making faces. Narcis much! " shouted Will from the door way as he entered the green room. "Hey you're just jealous and I'm not just making faces here. I'm practicing on how to woo the many lovely men and women of the crowd. Besides Roger said I should try anything possible to help make our fan base grow even more, so….this is how I help." replied Dylan as he proceeded to pretend to hold a microphone and sing in front of the mirror while turning his head this way and that to look at himself at a better angle. Will just watched him and was about to make a sarcastic remark to what Dylan said when a hand was laid on his shoulder. "Leave him alone, Will. He's just jerking your chain. You should know already that when he's being narcissistic AND sarcastic AND taking it out on us, he's just trying to work off a little bit of stress. And it has really been a stressful couple of weeks for all of us. So again don't let it get to you." said Derek as he walked to the couch twirling a drum stick in one hand. Will couldn't help but agree with Derek, and so decided to keep his sarcastic comments to himself, for now, and go over some riffs on his guitar.

A couple of minutes later went by with each member of the group of Trinity doing their own warm up until Dylan turned to his band mates and asked, "So….who should I pick from the crowd tonight to serenade?" Will and Derek stopped what they were doing and couldn't suppress an eye roll when their lead singer pretended to ask for advice. "Pick whoever you want." replied Will nonchalantly. "Oh come on Will! I meant should I pick a guy or a girl tonight?" asked Dylan with a slight whine to his voice. "Pick someone that just catches your eye." stated Derek as he practiced a part of a song by drumming in the air. "hmm…ok." said Dylan and went over to the mini-fridge to get a beer. "Wait a minute. I tell you basically the same thing and you whine about it but when Derek tells you the same thing, you just decide he's the all-knowing master of….everything and you don't whine to him? What is up with that?" Will said with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. Dylan took a sip from his beer, made a face, turned to Will and said, "Well you say it as if you don't really care…" "I don't…" "and you make it sound like any homeless person off the street will do…" Dylan paused to take another drink from his beer, " I'm appalled that you don't care who I sing to anymore. Plus I just like how Derek phrased his answer which was by the way better than yours" said Dylan as he took another sip from his beer.

"Dude, you're just messing with me, aren't you?" asked Will watching Dylan take a couple more sips from his beer and continued to pull faces after each sip. Derek who was silent throughout the whole little exchange could not hide the small snort of amusement he tried to hold in. Dylan turned to Will, chuckled and said, "Yeah I'm just messing with you." "You dumbass! I swear, you're always picking on me! One of these days I'm gonna smash my guitar over your head!" said Will as he walked over to Dylan and poked him in the chest a couple of times with his finger. Dylan at this point couldn't hide the chuckle he let out after annoying his band mate and Will at hearing his best friend laugh could not help but forget why he was annoyed and chuckled along with Dylan. "Dork."

A sudden knock resounded on the door of the green room and a slightly older man poked his head in the doorway and said, "20 minutes guys and then it's time to go on stage." "Ok, Roger" replied all three members of Trinity. "Well guys, good luck to us." said Dylan as he held up his fist. Will and Derek came up to Dylan and all three men placed their fists together and then made a small huddle with their foreheads making contact in the middle.

After a few seconds went by…"Let's have an orgy happen tonight after the concert, what do you say guys?" Dylan said in way of breaking the silence between them. Will and Derek looked at each other and just rolled their eyes simultaneously and broke the huddle to start walking towards the entrance to the green room. "Hey guys! I'm being serious. Come on guys! I'm sure it'll be fun once we all give it a try! Plus I'm curious. Guys!" said Dylan as he trailed behind his band mates. "Horn ball…" was the last thing heard in the empty room as the door shut.

As the three musicians headed towards the stage, Dylan stopped to lean against the wall. Will noticing that Dylan wasn't next to him anymore turned back and asked, "Dylan, you're alright man?" "Yeah…I just felt a little bit dizzy for a moment there but I'm good now" "You sure?" Shaking his head a little, Dylan walked up to his friend with a grin and said, "Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry I'm not trying to mess with you and make you worry needlessly. I guess I'm just…tired." "Yeah same here, I'm just glad we're back home and we get to take a long break this time around." "Yup, come on, let's not get left behind or Derek will steal all my adoring fans from me." replied Dylan as he wrapped an arm around Will's shoulders. Will could only sigh and do an eye roll with that remark and let his friend drag him to the stage by the shoulders.

###################

At Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, in the emergency room…

"So…got any plans for this evening?" asked Chase of Cameron while standing by the nurses station. "If you call treating a dislocated shoulder, stitching a head wound, stitching a leg wound and trying to avoid House all at the same time as plans, then yup, I'm all set." replied Cameron as she looked at the first file on top of her pile of medical folders. Chase could only sigh at Cameron's reply. "Thought so, so….need any help or a consult?" "Nope, got things covered." came the curt reply. "Do you mind if I just hang out in case you need me." "Go right ahead and Chase?" said Cameron over her shoulder while walking a little bit away from the nurse's station. "hmm…?" "Are you also trying to avoid House as well…you know this is the first place he's gonna look if he's looking for you because I _will_tell him you're here if you don't stay out of my way." teased Cameron as she walked away. "Yeah…ok…I promise to stay out of your way and keep quiet if you promise not to tell House I'm here." replied Chase as he took a seat behind the nurses' station. Cameron just gave a small smile in agreement to the other doctor as she finally walked over to one of her patients for the evening.

As Chase sat down with a crossword puzzle in front of him he couldn't help but think about House and the reason he was avoiding him. The reason for him 'hiding out' in the ER was not necessarily just due to just House and his latest case. He could count the few times House would approach him personally about a surgery or biopsy but this latest case House had kept pestering him to convince Cuddy that he needed a brain biopsy and it didn't help that House would appear out of no where sometimes and at sometimes the most awkward of places to boot. Like yesterday….

_He had gone to the men's room to take care of some personal business and while settling in one of the few stalls in the bathroom, he heard a light tapping sound. Chase curious as to where the tapping was coming from had bent down to check if he could see anyone else in the room but the men's room appeared to be empty with the exception of him. "Ducks…" said a voice from above. Chase startled out of his mind yelped, "oh my god!" and looked up towards the voice to only see his former boss and resident nuisance of the hospital looking over at him from the stall next to his. "Ewww…why are you saying my name while on the toilet? Seems to me you're mixing your bathroom time with your play with little chase time." said House as he leaned more on the stall barrier. "House! What the hell are you doing!" yelped Chase as he tried to cover himself selfconsciously. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm initiating a conversation. Duh!" "Well can't this wait! I'm busy here!" "Doesn't look like you're busy, you're just sitting around." said House with an eye roll. "House!!" shouted Chase. "Fine…but this conversation isn't over, I still need to talk to you about that brain biopsy again." said House as he disappeared over the barrier. Chase thinking House had left just shook his head and sighed. "Oh and one more thing you have to convince Cuddy that we need to do this immediately." said House as he peeked over the barrier again. "HOUSE!!! GET OUT!!!" yelled Chase in mortification. House left after that and Chase making sure he was finally alone sighed out, "bloody insane pervert."_

So this was one of the reasons why he was in the ER now, hoping to not run into House and his constant pestering about a brain biopsy. Not that he wouldn't have done it in the first place but ever since Cuddy had told House that he couldn't do the procedure. House seemed to have the idea that bothering him instead of Cuddy would help change Cuddy's mind. Then there was the other reason why he was avoiding the man. His feelings for the man had not disappeared even after House had fired him some time ago. So having the man constantly be in close proximity of him sometimes left him with his thoughts all jumbled and at other times not be able to function properly, plus it didn't help that House knew about his feelings towards him.

Like the day before yesterday, before the embarrassing bathroom incident..

_He was in the surgeon's lounge reading over a patient's medical file and absent-mindedly chewing on a pencil and so he was so intent on the file in front of him that he never noticed a certain someone entering the lounge and making their way towards him. It wasn't until House's cane had landed on top of the folder that he gave a start and dropped the file to the floor, scattering the papers as well. "You should be more aware of your surrounding, otherwise anyone can take advantage and pounce ya." stated House as he watched Chase start picking up the scattered papers and place them back in the folder. "Shouldn't you be terrorizing Cuddy or your other employees, instead of me." retorted Chase as placed the files in the folder again. He hadn't noticed that House had stepped much closer to him while he said this. So when his eyes met with a chest and he had to look up at House. "Um…" mumbled out Chase taking a slight step back and thought, 'when did he get so close…he smells good…what?! What am I thinking?!…Robert get a hold of yourself…what was I planning to say?' _

"_Well as much fun I have terrorizing the dungeon master, I thought it would be much more fun if I terrorized one of her slave boys." replied House with a smirk. "I'm not her slave boy!" said Chase with a hint of a blush on his cheeks. "Oh right…and your "still" not masochistic." "I'm not." "Well either way I need you to convince her that I need this brain biopsy done so I can confirm what I think it is." said House as he finally turned away to start towards the door. "Why can't you just tell Cuddy what it is then so she can ok the procedure?" asked Chase as he watched House start to leave. As House opened the door to the lounge he said over his shoulder with a smirk on his face, " Now that would just take the fun out it and you should know I like complexity. And believe me when I say, that you're going to enjoy this as much as me." Chase could only gape as House left the room and he sat down with a groan. "He knows." whispered Chase to himself. _

And so here he was trying to avoid the man and maybe the possible knowledge that the man knew about his feelings towards him. Chase sighed and thought to himself, _'He knows how I feel about him and he's treating it as if it's some kind of game. How did he find out anyway? Was I that obvious? No, he can't have known because I've been really careful…'_ that's when the thought hit Chase, '_Ugh….I've been too careful and bloody bastard figured it out from that. Wait he can't figure that out just like that without some clue…ugh…I just don't' know…' _Chase could not suppress a groan and thumped his head on the desk. "Um…" said a voice from the other side of the desk. Chase quickly sat up to look at a man in front of him and blushed in embarrassment. "Yes?" asked Chase. "Are you a doctor?" asked the young man with a hesitant voice. "Um…yes I am." replied Chase as he stood up to get a better look at the man since he thought that the man's attire just seemed out of place in the ER. To Chase the man had a slight boyish face, wore a pair of jeans with two matching patches missing on his knees, a muscle shirt and a mesh shirt over it. "Cool! Do you think you can help my friend out?" asked the young man as he made a grab for Chase's arm and started pulling him towards one of the gurneys.

As they neared a certain gurney, Chase tried to say, "Um…wait…" but didn't get to finish as he caught sight of the beautiful man lying on the gurney who looked pale and sweaty and who was clutching at his stomach and moaning. "Hey Derek, I found me a doctor." said the young man to another man on a stool next to the gurney. Chase took a moment to look away from the patient and turned towards the man sitting on the stool who wore jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt, with a handsome face but with an almost serious expression except he looked slightly more distressed at the moment. The young man holding Chase's arm let go and walked over to the other side of the gurney and placed a hand on the man's sweaty forehead and tried to soothe the trembling man by saying, "Shh, it's ok Dylan, I got a doctor and he's gonna look at you and make you feel better soon. Ok?" Chase then looked back at the beautiful man lying down on the gurney and couldn't help but admire the man for a second. He took note that the man wore a pair of jeans almost the same fashion as Will's jeans but with more patches, a blue and white pinstripe oxford shirt and underneath a black fitting t-shirt with the number 69, his hair was jet black and what little he could see of the man's eyes they looked to be grey with a hint of blue, maybe from the shirt. Chase couldn't help but raise an eyebrow to the number on the shirt but he couldn't ogle the man forever and so proceeded to question the two men, who he learned were named Will and Derek, about how their friend came to be in the ER.

"Well, we were in the middle of a concert and Dylan was getting ready to serenade to this blushing virgin of a guy for our next number when he just collapsed on stage, we got him to wake up but that's when he started moaning and clutching at his stomach and so we just took off with him and drove over here." said Will as he ran his hand over Dylan's forehead.

"Any nausea, dizziness, vomiting before you got here?" asked Chase. "Actually yeah he said he felt light headed before we went on stage but I just put it off as stress." "Did your friend take any drugs or consume any alcohol before that?" "What?! Dylan doesn't do drugs!!" replied Will. Derek placed a hand on Will's shoulder and said, "Calm down Will, no, Dylan doesn't do drugs but he did drink a beer when we were in the green room." said Derek. "Did he have one or a few?" asked Chase. "Just one before the show, but I did notice that he kept making faces at it and he did mention to me that he thought it tasted really weird for cheap beer." said Will.

As soon as that was said Dylan sat up and vomited over the side of the bed almost vomiting on Chase. "Dylan!" said Will with a worried tone. Chase taking note of the greenish tint to the vomit, grabbed one of Dylan's hands, confirmed what he saw and then quickly called a nurse over to set up a room and to start treating Dylan. The nurse nodded and with some help from a male nurse they placed Dylan in a wheelchair and left the ER room. "Wait! What's going on?" "Where are you taking Dylan?" was asked simultaneously from Will and Derek. "Your friend is being admitted and we are going to start him on treatment." replied Chase. "Treatment for what?" asked Will worriedly. "Your friend is showing symptoms of arsenic poisoning. So I asked the nurse to get him started on the Chelation therapy and he's gonna have to stay so we can monitor him and so we can keep him hydrated." stated Chase. "Oh man, is he gonna be alright?" asked a teary Will. "I'll be monitoring him to see how the treatment is going but if there is no complications he should be alright. You can visit him as soon as his settled in his room." said Chase as he left to file the paper work for his newly acquired patient.

##########################

After Chase had filed the necessary paperwork for Dylan and his treatment he went back to the ER room to look for Cameron. As he walked into the room Cameron saw him and said, "Hey, where'd you run off too? Did House find you or did you find another hiding place?" "Nope, got a patient admitted for arsenic poisoning and went to go fill out the paper work. Why? Did House come by here?" asked Chase with a hint of nervousness with his last question. "Actually he did, but only to ask me if I had seen you." Chase groaned. "I told him that I did see you but you were only here for a moment and that you left to do some paper work. So he left and he kept muttering something about wandering wombats." mentioned Cameron with a confused face. Chase could not help himself and so thumped his head on the nurses' station. "Chase? Are you ok?" asked a worried Cameron. "Cameron, he knows." came the slightly muffled reply. "Who knows what?" asked Cameron.

Chase straightened up and said with a pointed stare, "House! He knows how I feel about him." "oh. OH! Oh!" was the only reply Cameron could make with stressing the last oh with some worry. "Yeah, oh. I don't know how he figured it out though. I mean you're the only person I talk to about…..hey wait, did you tell him?" asked Chase, hoping he was right that his friend had not blurted out his secret to anyone. "Of course not Chase! I know I'm the only one that knows about your feelings for House, but I'm not gonna tell the man anytime soon. I mean you saw how he reacted when I told him I liked him." stated Cameron as she started to walk away, hurt that Chase would think she was let his secret out. Chase caught Cameron by the arm and said, "hey, I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't tell anyone. I'm just confused that he knows and he's just… messing with me." "Chase, can I ask you something?" "yeah.." "Has House been recently popping everywhere you go and teasing you more than usual?" "how…how did you know?" "Well it's kind of obvious but it seems to me that he's almost doing the same thing that he did with me, he's trying to figure you out and the reasons why you have feelings for him." "oh…so this is just some big puzzle for him to solve?" said Chase feeling his heart break a little.

Cameron noticing Chase's slightly forlorn face placed her hand over Chase's and gave a gentle squeeze. "Hey, I could be wrong you know, maybe House doesn't know about your feelings and we're just jumping to conclusions here." Chase gave Cameron a doubtful look. "Ok maybe he does know, but maybe, just maybe, he's just working out his own feelings in his own way…just give it some time Chase, give him some time. Things will work out in the end." said Cameron as she gave Chase's hand another squeeze. Chase nodded at this, gave his friend a small smile in agreement and told Cameron he was off to go visit his patient to see if he was responding to the treatment.

######################

As Chase walked into his recent patient's room said patient gave a small wolf whistle and said, "Oh you guys, you didn't have to, I mean getting a stripper for me is just too much. Wow, I mean he's beautiful but man right now I don't think I can do anything with him. Plus, don't you think we could get in trouble for this. Oh boy, he looks like a real doctor, maybe when I'm a little bit better we can try something. What do you say, my angel." Chase feeling like he was blushing all the way to the roots of his hair walked to the chart next to the bed and tried desperately to control his blush. "Dylan! You ass! That's Dr. Chase. He's the guy that treated you and is gonna be making sure you get better." said Will, while glaring at his friend. "Oh! Well hello Dr. Chase! Sorry I thought my band mates were pulling a prank on me." "Um, that's alright." "But you know, you are beautiful." "t-t-thank you."stuttered Chase as he checked the IV drips. "Oh wow, up close you're even more beautiful." said Dylan as he leaned more towards Chase while giving Chase's butt an appreciative look. Chase turned his head in time to look at the man admiring his bottom, stepped away from the bed and noticed Dylan pout when he moved away. "ahem…well you seem to be doing much better than when you first came in. Since you need to stay overnight a nurse will be checking up on you as we continue the treatment." said Chase as he wrote down the adjustments that he made on the file. "Yeah, I'm feeling a little bit better now but I think I'd feel even better if you came back over here, my angel" said Dylan with a leer. "Um…I have to…um…have to go check…um…on another patient." said Chase making a hasty retreat out of the room still blushing furiously.

"Dylan." "Dude!" Derek and Will. "What?" asked Dylan with a questioning look. "Dylan, you need to behave." said Will. "You weren't very subtle about your thoughts on Dr. Chase." stated Derek. "Well, I can't help it, he really is beautiful. I bet you guys anything that this is the first time anyone has told him that." said Dylan with a leer. "I seriously doubt it man, but I think you should tone it down a bit, you might scare him into kicking you out of this hospital before your treatment is over." said Will. "Nah, I seriously doubt he would kick a sick patient out. No matter how forward they are towards him." said Dylan as he twiddled with a corner of his blanket. "Hey…" said Derek. Dylan turned to Derek and Derek held his gaze for a moment and then nodded and started to get up. "Derek, man where're you going?" asked Will, confused with the silent conversation that Derek and Dylan had. Noticing Dylan look down at his blanket with a slight blush on his cheeks. '_Strange' _thought Will. "I'm going home to see Lily and then I'm gonna make a phone call to Roger on the way. I'm thinking Roger's gonna want to know how Dylan is doing so he can be ready when the journalists show up." stated Derek as he headed towards the door. "Journalists?" asked Will. "Yeah there were a few at the concert covering tonight. Roger told me before that we are getting more exposure little by little so we should expect some kind of media coverage on us from now on and with Dylan collapsing like that at the concert I'm sure it's gonna cause a slight commotion." "Wow, I totally didn't think about that." said Will. As Derek opened the door he turned towards Dylan again and said in a serious tone, "If you're serious about pursuing him, I suggest you act like yourself and stop acting like an idiot for once. I think he would appreciate that more than the way you were acting towards him earlier and you better say you're sorry about that stripper comment. You and I both know you knew he was a doctor from the beginning, so stop behaving like a jerk." Will could only stare at Derek, shocked that he would tell Dylan he was acting like a jerk for once. Not once since they had been in the group had Derek reprimanded Dylan on his behavior and hearing the drummer do so now was just odd. '_Derek saw right through Dylan's façade when he was talking to Dr. Chase. I wonder what gave him away though._' thought Will, looking towards Dylan to see their lead singer look up with a serious face, for once, from his blanket said, "I will." "Good." said Derek as he left the room.

######################

Meanwhile…

As Chase rounded the corner to head for the nurses station, to check to see if a nurse was going to be available to watch Dylan over night, he walked right into House. "Whoa there, are you blind, cripple walking here!" House said sarcastically. "Sorry." mumbled Chase as he tried to walk around House in hopes that House would not notice his red face. House noticing that Chase was looking down and trying to clearly avoid him, quickly used the handle of his cane to hook one of Chase's arm. Chase thinking he was home free from being mocked by House, suddenly noticed his world spin and when everything was righted again was looking right into the bright blue eyes of the same man inches from his own face. "Uh…" gasped Chase breathless with the little space that House had kept while leaning over to study his reaction. Chase could only think that if someone were to bump into either one of them they would end up kissing, which caused Chase to blush some more at the mere thought. "Are you sick?" asked House with a hint of worry. "No, why?" asked Chase hoping that the slight worry in House's voice was not just his imagination. "Good, then I just wanted to remind you that you need to convince Darth Vader that I need that brain biopsy and stat. Otherwise Obi-wan will be lost to the force." said House as he straightened himself up and took a step away from Chase. " Oh and just because you're cheeks are as red as Princess Amidala's robe, don't you even think of mistaking me for Anakin. So wipe that dreamy look off your face, before I wipe it off for you." said House as he limped away from Chase.

Chase could only feel confused with the way House was talking to him. _'I can tell now that he knows how I feel about him but does he have to be so mean about it, I guess this is his way of telling me that he doesn't like me, maybe he never liked me at all.' _thought Chase as he headed towards the elevators. As the elevator doors closed, the scene of Chase stepping on the elevator and leaning heavily on one of the elevator walls was witnessed by no one, not even when he wiped a hand across his face and looked on in surprise to the wetness he found on his fingertips.

yaoilover82:This is my first fanfic so I hope you like what you're read so far. Comments are welcomed, so let me know what you think. :)


	2. kisses are trouble

**disclaimer: again don't own house and it's characters. *hugs Dylan* but he's mine! *Dylan mouths a help me to Derek and Will.* *Both just look on and take several steps away.*  
**

Chapter 2:

The next day…

Chase felt slightly better this morning as he walked into PPTH, having gone home and then getting some real time alone to think about his feelings for House and a good night's rest. He came to the conclusion that the only way to get his feelings across and see how House truly felt about him was to just confess. Sure, he knew there was a big possibility that House would 1)mock him, flat out reject him and then mock him some more, 2)mock him and then completely avoid him, 3)punch him *wince* or 4)tell him that he felt the same way for Chase.

He seriously doubted though that House would just blurt out his feelings that way. Knowing the man, if he did feel the same way for Chase, he'd probably still mock him about it and then constantly remind Chase, in his own way of course, that he felt the same way for him. Chase could not help a small smile as he thought about when he would confess to House and have some hope that House did feel the same for him.

############################

Later at noon time, after checking to see if there were any surgeries that he needed to perform, he went to the floor that held his one patient that he dreaded visiting again. Sure, Dylan was handsome and Chase couldn't help but admire his looks, but having the man act like some bloody horny bastard that would hump even a table leg just detracted from his overall looks and personality and just made the man look like a bloody moron that Chase did not want to deal with.

So it came as a shock when Chase was in the doorway to Dylan's room and was about to greet said patient, to see the man sitting up in bed and having what looked like a normal and yet serious conversation with a young man arranging some flowers next to his bed.

"That's cool, Jeremy. I remember writing my first songs and thinking it was gonna be easy, boy was I ever wrong. *chuckle* I think I was so stressed out that I remember trashing 'Waiting' and 'Early' the first time I wrote them" "You didn't!" "Yeah I did, but luckily Will was around because he was the one that found them even after I tore them up and he showed them to Derek and they told me they were good. After that I had a lot more self-confidence in my writing and started writing like crazy. I think Derek and Will were shocked that I had come up with several more songs the next day, they even joked that I was some kind of lyrical machine." "So…do you think I should keep on writing?" asked Jeremy. "Totally man, just have a little more confidence in yourself. As long as you set your mind to it, anything is possible." "Thanks Mr. Jameson."

"Please, Mr. Jameson is my dad, just call me Dylan." "Alright….Dylan." said Jeremy as he shyly walked over to the bed to shake Dylan's hand. "No problem, just keep on writing and don't let anyone tell you otherwise." said Dylan, with a genuine smile that even Chase could not help but admire and handed what looked like a spiral notebook to Jeremy. Jeremy took the notebook and looked at it for a moment and then launched himself at Dylan, giving the surprised man a hug. "THANK YOU!" said an enthusiastic Jeremy. Dylan chuckled after his initial shock and gave Jeremy a hug as well and said, "Your welcome." As Jeremy pulled away, Dylan turned to Chase with the same smile and said, "I think it's time for the doc to have a look at me."

Chase blushed slightly at having that same smile directed at him as he walked further into the room. "I better go then, thanks again Dylan for letting me see you." said Jeremy as he gathered his stuff from one of the chairs in the room and left. "Take care man, and I wish you luck with your writing. Who knows maybe you'll write a song for us and we could collaborate in the future." said Dylan as he watched Jeremy gather his stuff. Jeremy smiled, nodded and then left the room with a happy dazed look on his face.

As Chase was checking the IV drips he asked out of curiosity, "A friend?" "A fan. He's the one that I had pulled up on stage to sing to and well…you know how that went so my manager Roger sent him over in way of apology. " said Dylan as he watched Chase check the measurements. "Where's your other friend then?" asked Chase noticing that Will was not around. "He went home to change and then he said he was going to drop by my place to get me a change of clothes for me when I get discharged." said Dylan as he turned away from Chase.

A few seconds of silence later. "Dr. Chase, I'm sorry about yesterday." blurted out Dylan as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I can be a real jerk sometimes when I'm around someone that I'm attracted to and then end up saying the most stupidest shit possible. So again I'm sorry." "Um…apology accepted." said Chase and walked to the end of the bed to write down the adjustments on Dylan's chart. "Man, now you think I'm this total jerk of a loser don't you. So in reality you don't really believe my apology is sincere. Was I that bad?" asked Dylan. "yes you were." stated Chase as he gave Dylan a pointed look and then went back to the chart. "Look, could you find it in your heart to forgive me if I treated you to say…dinner, my treat?" Chase placed the chart back where it belonged and came over to Dylan's beside. "you apologized, that's enough for me." said Chase as he started to check Dylan for any possible side effects to both the arsenic or the treatment.

As Chase took out his penlight, a large hand grabbed him by the wrist and said, "I really am sorry, so please, let me make it up to you." "Let go." said Chase giving a slight tug to his arm. As Dylan held on to his wrist Chase couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated as he now realized Dylan had a larger frame than him and with that idea he hoped Dylan was not physically aggressive. Dylan sighed as he saw the slight fear in Chase's eyes and did just that. "I know I'm just a stranger to you and I can understand why you're offended by the way I acted yesterday but can't you let me show you that I'm really not a jerk."

"Mr. Jameson, I'm flattered that you think you need to make this up to me in some way but like you said you're a stranger to me. Plus you're apparently a popular stranger by the small crowd of fans and media that were outside the front entrance of the hospital when I came in this morning. I mean I've never heard of the group Trinity but even I heard some of the nurses gossiping about you and I seriously think I'm just a minor person passing through your life. So I don't think you should be too worried that you offended me or not, because you're gonna forget all about this incident, including me, once you've been discharged." said Chase as he crossed his arms over his chest.

##############################

"Nah, seriously doubt it dude." said a voice from the doorway. Chase and Dylan turned in startlement towards the door to see Will enter the room with a duffle bag in tow. "This is apparently the second time that he's shown he's actually sincere about someone, since most of the time he acts like such a total egomaniac." "Will!" said Dylan with a hint of embarrassment at being called an egomaniac in front of Chase. "What? It's true, besides this is the first time in forever that I get the chance to finally tease you for all the crap I take from you. So I'm gonna milk this for as long as I can. " said Will as he stuck his tongue out at Dylan. "oh god…"said Dylan as he covered his face with a hand and leaned back into the hospital bed.

"Dr. Chase, what my friend here has failed to tell you is that even though he finds you physically attractive that doesn't mean he wants just a one night stand with you. He really wants to get to know you and also apologize about yesterday." "Will, can you…" tried to interrupt Dylan. "And according to Derek when I spoke to him this morning, Dylan had a similar experience when he met his first serious girlfriend." continued Will ignoring Dylan's glare from across the room. "The guy acted like a total jerk when she helped him out at some theme park apparently and instead of thanking her like any normal human being would. Well….the idiot went gaga over her, of course, so what does he do instead of thanking her, he insults her and ends up going to the hospital because she socked him good enough to knock him into a lamp post and got a concussion." said Will chuckling at the end.

Chase turned to Dylan to see some kind of acknowledgement of what Will was saying was true and saw Dylan blushing furiously while trying to look away from Chase. "Really?" asked Chase. "Yup." said Will. "Apparently the dork, groveled like his life depended on it and apparently won the girl in the end." "So…what happened to her, I mean I haven't seen a woman visit you…." "She passed away a couple years back." interjected Dylan as looked down at his blanket. "Oh, I'm sorry about…"

Dylan interrupted Chase and said, "Don't apologize for something that happened years ago. We were both young when we first met and it's not like Linda was tragically taken from me. When I first started to get to know her, she told me she was sick and she tried everything to stop me from pursuing her because of that reason. Though that didn't stop me one bit and before I knew it we were dating and I don't regret having her in my life and neither did she." said Dylan as he looked up at Chase with conviction.

Chase at that moment while looking into Dylan's grey eyes, couldn't help but feel sorry for what happened to Dylan. Looking away, Chase said as he walked to the door, "I'm sorry…" "I'm not.." "but again I'm going to have to decline on your offer about dinner. I don't think it would look well for a doctor to be seeing his patient outside of the hospital, especially a patient as popular as you. So no and if that doesn't convince you that my answer is still no…then I would like to let you know now that I already have someone that I'm interested in." "So you have a girlfriend?" asked Dylan. "Look, Mr. Jameson…." "A boyfriend then?" "I… would hope that you would respect my feelings and please try to put this whole incident in your past, including me. Now as to your discharge, I'm going to make the arrangements right now and I'm also going to arrange to have another doctor to take over your periodic visits for your check-ups. So…I wish you the best of luck." said Chase as he left the room.

####################

Once Chase left the room, Will looked at his friend with a chagrined look and said, "Dylan…I didn't know. I mean, Derek didn't tell me all the details but I just assumed that the reason why she wasn't around was that either Linda or you just broke up before I met you and…I'm really sorry man, I didn't know." Will not getting a response from Dylan worried him and he continued to babble, "Dylan, really I'm sorry dude!…if you're really mad at me…I can understand. I mean I was really curious about your behavior and so when Derek told me…man I really screwed up didn't I?…I just wanted to get back at you for a bit…I *sniff* didn't *sniff* know…." mumbled a sad Will, who started wiping at his face.

"Hey, come here." said Dylan as he finally noticed Will was getting upset. Will expecting to be yelled at, timidly walked over to Dylan's bedside and was surprised to be pulled into a hug. "Now who's acting like a dork." whispered Dylan as he hugged his upset friend. Will at this point was more grateful for the hug and couldn't stop himself from crying into Dylan's chest. "I'm sorry Dylan!" cried Will. "Hey, none of that. The reason why I didn't tell you about Linda is that it happened a long time ago and yeah it was way before you met me and Derek. The only reason Derek knows is because Lily was Linda's friend and he was there when I first met Linda. Plus I knew you would get all upset if I told you about Linda. I mean look at you now, you're leaving snot all over my hospital gown, you worry wart." "Shut up." rasped out Will and proceeded to rub his slightly runny nose into Dylan's chest. "Eww! Will! That's gross! Now I really do have snot on me!" exclaimed Dylan as he pushed Will away from him and pulled the hospital gown away from his chest. "So you're not mad at me for bringing up Linda." asked a worried Will. "No, I'm not, but I am upset that you got my hospital gown drenched in tears and snot." said Dylan pulling a face at the mess on his chest.

As Will calmed down some more he asked, "So are you going to, pardon the pun, stop chasing after Dr. Chase?" "No." said Dylan as he grabbed a few tissue papers on the bedside table and tried to wipe up some of the wetness on his chest. "What?…but Dylan you heard Dr. Chase. He said he already has someone he's interested in." replied Will as he made a grab for some tissues himself to blow his nose.

"Oh, I heard him alright but he didn't say that the other person returned his feelings and he didn't agree with me that he was already in a relationship. So, I'm gonna make a guess that the other person might not feel the same way OR Dr. Chase is too afraid to confess to whoever that person is. I mean I look at the man and I can't imagine him not being with that person he likes. So maybe that other person is an incredible idiot or is leading Dr. Chase along. Either way I'm gonna prove to Dr. Chase that I'm the better someone for him." "Dylan…" "Don't worry Will, if in the end Dr. Chase still doesn't feel the same way I do for him, then at least I'll know that I tried." said Dylan. "You're such a persistent dork, you know that." said Will as he shook his head. "Yeah, I know." said Dylan with a smile. "But you love me that way." Both men then changed their topic of conversation to matters of their band and media coverage as they waited for Dylan to be discharged.

#########################

After Chase was done making the arrangements for Dylan and signing the paperwork over to Dr. Henderson to be Dylan's main doctor, he headed for the cafeteria for a late lunch. Along the way he ran into Cameron and the first thing out of her mouth was, "So according to our gossiping nurses, you're dating a rock star? So does this mean you're giving up on House?" "What? No… and no" answered Chase with a sigh. "Well the reason why I'm asking is because, apparently 'The Dylan' is staying here and last night he kept asking about you from the nurses that snuck in to visit him to get autographs or take pictures. Which makes me wonder…we never have that many nurses on the night shift. Anyways, according to a few of them they think it's cute that he likes you and they're hoping that you are dating him." said Cameron as she walked beside Chase to the cafeteria. "Well they can hope all they want but that doesn't make it true." said Chase as he looked over what he was going to eat.

"Hey Chase, Hey Cameron." said Foreman as he stood in line next to them. Both acknowledged him with their own greeting of hello. "So Chase, what's this I hear you're in love with some rock star?" questioned Foreman and turned to Chase with an eyebrow raised. Chase could only groan. "No I'm not! Those are just rumors, I can't believe it's already escalated to that." "Well, it has been a dry spell for the rumor mill which is made up of all the nurses and some of the staff and I guess hearing something new about another doctor's love life gets them all riled up some. I mean it hasn't been a day and even I heard about it, it usually takes a couple of days for me to hear the rumors." explained Foreman as he followed Chase and Cameron to a table that was further towards the back and there were less people.

"So is she hot?" asked Foreman as they sat down. "She who?" asked Chase with some confusion. "I think you've got your info mixed up, Foreman. The "rock star" is a man." stated Cameron before she started eating her salad. "A guy?!" asked Foreman in shock. "From the way some of the nurses described the situation I only assumed it was a woman. Not that I'm against same-sex relationships or anything and I know it's none of my business if you like men, but I didn't know you were into men in the first place. Is that why you two aren't together anymore?" asked Foreman. "No, we just agreed that we were better as friends and after that I noticed Chase started developing feelings for someone and I made him fess up to who it was." said Cameron. "oh really? Who?" asked Foreman out of curiosity.

Cameron, hearing that Foreman would not judge Chase for his sexual orientation, trusted him enough to turn to look and stare at a booth on the far side of the cafeteria along the wall. Foreman followed Cameron's gaze with some confusion as he eyed some of the people sitting at the booths. _'I seriously doubt Chase is into an old couple, and that booth has a family…who is Cameron looking at?…the only other people I see are House and Wilson…hmm I wonder what House told Wilson to make him spit out his water…' _thought Foreman. "You like Wilson?…Well, I wouldn't blame you. He is a nice guy, the only thing I see there being a problem is his panty peeling ways and I'd hate to crush your hopes but then you'd have to deal with House….." said Foreman in slight amusement. "Not Wilson.." said Cameron as see rolled her eyes at Foreman guessing wrong. "Cameron!" said Chase as he blushed, hoping that Cameron wouldn't correct Foreman. Foreman could only look at Cameron in confusion, Cameron in turn raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk on her face, so he pursed his lips in thought, _'If it's not Wilson…then who…' _as it donned on Foreman. He blurted out, "Are you insane?! That's like a man saying he'd liked to be stung by bees over and over again, a balloon being cradled by a cactus, a diver not minding that he's being mauled by a shark, a…" "Yes Foreman! I get your point." said Chase in exasperation. "Look Chase if you want my advise, which I'm sure you don't, but still if I were you I'd rather go for that rock star rather than House." said Foreman as he stood up to leave. "He's not that bad." defended Chase. "Sure… well either way, I guess I'll wish you a lot of good luck on that because you are definitely going to be needing it." said Foreman as he patted Chase on the shoulder. "And if things don't work out for you, then just know that if you need someone to just talk to, I've got you're back and I'll be the first one to help you find Cameron so you can cry on her shoulder." teased Foreman. "Ha ha" said Chase sarcastically as he leaned his head in his hands.

"Chase, Foreman is just teasing you." said Cameron as she grabbed one of Chase's hands to remove from his face. "What if he's right, Cameron? What if I'm setting myself up for misery?" "Don't think that way Chase, you never know until you at least give this a shot. I mean, yeah House wasn't the first person on my list that I thought you would fall for but he does have a way to just keep you pulled into his world, no matter how far away you try to get. And besides who cares what anyone else says, you fell in love with a man who, as annoying as he may be, has a good side to him, no matter how hard he tries to cover it up. So I think you seeing past all that makes you more deserving of his love and if he can't see that then, then I'll make sure he gets reminded everyday what he gave up." Chase at seeing the determination in Cameron's eyes couldn't resist a small smile. "You're a great friend Allison." said Chase. Cameron blushed slightly and said "yeah well so are you."

########################

"So are you trying to use your telepathic powers on them to know what they're talking about?" asked Wilson as he watched House eyeing his three former fellows from across the cafeteria. "Nope, I gave up that idea once I learned it doesn't work on idiots." said House as he turned to snag a chip off of Wilson's plate. "Oh and have you found a way around that idea?" asked Wilson as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Don't really need powers to know what they're thinking or talking about, they do have simple minds for brilliant doctors." said House. "Really…then oh powerful and knowing one, please tell me what they're thinking." said Wilson as he gave a small mocking bow. "Well…Foreman is still in denial that he's a darker skinned version of me, Cameron is still hoping that she can fix certain things…and…" House gave a slight pause as Wilson took a drink from his water " Chase wants me to get into his pants and make nice with little Chase." PFFFFT! "what…"choked out Wilson before he started to cough since some of his water went down the wrong pipe. As House pretended to wipe some water from his face, he said, "Apparently our resident wombat wants to get familiar with the House crown jewels." As Wilson recovered from his coughing fit he said in disbelief, "Yes I heard you the first time perfectly well. But…I can't imagine why Chase would have a thing for your crown jewels to begin with. So either you're just trying to make me look like a fool choking on his own water or…."

"Hey, you believed me when I told you both Cameron and Cuddy wanted my crown jewels too." "Yes House, everyone wants you're crown jewels and nobody can resist them because you're such a stud." said Wilson with a deadpan face. "Fine, don't believe me." said House as he leaned back into the booth again with a pout on his face and stole another chip from Wilson's plate.

As Wilson eyed House, his eyes widened and he said, "oh my god…if it's true, you're not really against the idea of Chase having a thing for you. Do you?" "I never said that." said House. "No but you're implying that you wouldn't mind if it was true." said Wilson with a fond smile. "Of course I mind, I may only hang out with you all the time but that doesn't make me gay…" "The term is Bisexual, House." "Bisexual, tri-sexual, metrosexual, whatever, still doesn't make me want to play with any part of Chase's body." said House as he made a exaggerated face of disgust. "You know, I don't believe you. I think deep down inside you're happy that he's found an interest in you. And I think you're just scared of letting yourself be with someone…again. Except you're letting your mind get in the way of being happy, he's not Stacy, House." "Of course he's not Stacy, he doesn't have her chest…" "House…just once, can't you just let someone into your life?" sighed out Wilson. "Yes great advice from the man that is greatly known for his panty peeling skills…remind me again, how many divorces have you had already." stated House sarcastically.

"Just do all of us and yourself a big favor House, try to at least go easy on Chase no matter what you end up deciding to do." said Wilson. "hmm…" seemed to agree House as he turned to see Foreman leave the group. He continued to watch Cameron and Chase, especially Chase when he then turned to face Wilson again and said, "Well I better go check on my patient to make sure they aren't dying." said House as he rolled his eyes and got up to leave. "Wait, you don't have a patient right now." said Wilson in confusion. "Nope I don't, just wanted to practice my story for when Cuddy came looking for me for clinic duty today." said House as he took the whole bag of chips from Wilson's plate. "Hey!" exclaimed Wilson making a grab for the chips and failing to take them back. "See ya!" said House as he waved the bag of chips to say goodbye. Wilson only sighed and continued to eat his sandwich he thought, _'Chase is seriously gonna have his hands full with that man.' _As he finished his train of thought, he smiled to himself but then made a small frown, _'I forgot to ask House if Chase had mentioned or if he'd heard the rumors about that singer.' _

###########################

At the end of the day as House was stepping off the elevators on the main floor, he noticed that the small gaggle of pubescent teens of both sexes and some obvious journalists and photographers were still outside of the hospital entrance when he had first come in to work today. He noticed a few of them now held up signs that read, '**Dylan, I 3 you!' 'Marry me, Dylan' 'Trinity Rulez!' 'Derek I want to have your babies' 'I want Dylan AND Derek!' 'Will you rock!**' House raising an eyebrow at the babies poster couldn't suppress an eye roll at the idiocy of some people. As he continued to head for the entrance a familiar voice called out his name.

"House!" called out Chase as he was coming down the stairway. House immediately stopped and turned towards Chase. "Yes, I think we already established that you knew who I was already. Can't you see that I was almost out the door. So this better be important." said House grumpily as he swallowed a pill. "Um, sorry, but do you think I could have a moment of your time and discuss something with you?" asked Chase nervously. "ok, ask away." said House as he leaned on the reception desk in the lobby. "Can, um, we go somewhere more private to talk about this?" asked Chase as he noticed that House wasn't going to make this any easier for him.

As House was going to reply a voice interrupted him with, "Dr. Chase! I'm glad that I was able to run into you before I left." House looked slightly to the right of Chase and with a scowl on his face saw a dark haired man sitting in a wheel chair being pushed by a young man with a boyish face talking animatedly and a man that looked like some kind of bodyguard walking beside him listening silently. Chase groaned at the idea of running into Dylan before he left and sighed in annoyance that he was interrupted from talking to House. So with a hint of annoyance in his voice and a fake smile he turned and asked, "Mr. Jameson, I thought you had left already?" As the trio stopped in front of Chase, Dylan stood up from the wheelchair and took a small step into Chase's personal space and said, "I couldn't just leave without saying goodbye to my angel."

House hearing this comment made a face of confusion at first and then proceeded to glare at the handsome man that was openly flirting with his Chase. "Well, goodbye and just take good care of yourself." said Chase as he took a small step back hoping that Dylan would leave it at that. Of course Dylan didn't take the hint and so took another step towards Chase until Chase noticed a warmth at his back and a cane appear in front of him preventing Dylan from stepping closer. Chase looked up over his shoulder and his heart skipped a beat as he took in the sight of House openly glowering at Dylan as if he was jealous. "I think you made it perfectly clear to Dr. Chase that you were leaving and besides 'we' were in the middle of an important conversation." said House.

Dylan stopped to look over at House as if seeing him for the first time and said, "Oh, sorry. I didn't realize he was busy." "Well he is. He was going to ask me for a consult on a patient of his when you interrupted us." said House as he stepped around to stand next to Chase. "Really? Well I'm sorry that I interrupted in the first place, Mr.…?" "Dr. House" "oh, sorry man, Dr. House." said Dylan with a smile as he offered his hand for a handshake. House ignored Dylan's hand and so Dylan retracted his hand, turned to Chase once more and said, "Again Dr. Chase, I'm glad that you saved my life." and offered his hand in a handshake. House still glaring at Dylan rolled his eyes when Chase took Dylan's offered hand in a firm handshake. As he did he heard the distinct clicking sound and then a flash, 'Great, some of the paparazzi got in to take pictures of this idiot boy band wanna-be and the wombat is encouraging him.' he thought.

Chase being momentarily distracted with the flash going off turned towards the source and then back and as he did Dylan give him an eye-wink. All of a sudden Chase found himself against the man's chest and as he looked up at the man's face with a look of bewilderment, his expression changed into shock as Dylan placed his other arm to hold him at the small of his back and then he heard Dylan whisper into his ear, "I love you." Chase didn't get a chance to react in any way because the next thing he knew he was being kissed passionately by Dylan. And as Chase's mind froze and his lids slid closed out of a natural reaction to being kissed, he barely heard the sounds of several more clicking cameras, people gasp, some wolf whistles and even a couple of squeals of delight. All those sounds didn't seem as important to his ears or his mind except for one voice which growled out with a deep angry voice, "You son of a bitch!"

And that's when all hell broke loose in the lobby of PPTH…

yaoilover82: I know I left it at a cliffhanger, I'm evil! _ mahahahaha. But I'm already starting the third chapter and I'll have it out asap.


	3. the real bluff?

Thanks for the reviews for those that have read my story so far.

disclaimers:don't own House m.d. T_T *Hugs Dylan and places a sign on him that says owned by yaoilover82*

Dylan:you can't own me, I'm my own person. *while taking off sign and throwing it on the floor*

yaoilover82: sweety, you're a fictional character and not only that but **MY **fictional character.

*Dylan runs off crying into Wills arms* Derek walks up to yaoilover82: you told him he was not real?

yaoilover82: um *gulp* yeah.... Derek nods and then walks away.

yaoilover82: god he's such a drama queen...anyways here's chapter 3, Enjoy.

Chapter 3

On a local broadcast…

A weather man was finishing reporting the future weather report for the week, "So tomorrow expect it to be slightly more chilly than it was today with a slight chance of rain. And here's Paul with your local entertainment corner…" "Thanks Tom…and on today's entertainment scene, local singer of the group Trinity, Dylan Jameson, was allegedly attacked after being discharged from the hospital earlier this evening by a man whose name has been withheld for legal purposes. The singer who is known to be open about his sexuality, was reportedly seeking treatment for arsenic poisoning after he collapsed on stage during their last concert on tour and after being discharged was seen locking lips with a resident doctor. Several fans who were at the scene and caught a glimpse of the incident were commented as saying, 'Dylan and this doctor were just kissing when this guy just came out of nowhere and hit Dylan over the head with this stick.' and others commented as saying, 'The singer provoked the attack by kissing the alleged attacker's lover.' No word yet if charges of assault will be brought up against Mr. Jameson's attacker at this time. Trinity's fame is attributed to their popular hit singles 'Forever' and 'Never's gonna come around'. I'm Paul Wise and this was entertainment chatter and now to James Reeves with his corner highlights on sports…"

Chase turned off his television with a sigh and leaned forward on his couch with his head in his hands. He just couldn't believe what had happened that evening. All he had been thinking and worrying about before the whole kiss incident was House and telling him how he felt for the man and having high hopes that he felt some inkling of the same for him. Now…he just couldn't think straight at the moment and he blamed himself for not trying hard enough to discourage Dylan and his feelings. As he brought his legs up and hugged them while pressing his forehead to his knees, a few silent tears flowed down his face, he thought back to the incident still fresh within his memories….

_

* * *

_

_As Dylan was kissing Chase the next thing he knew after hearing House curse out Dylan, was being pulled roughly from the kiss and being knocked towards the reception desk. As he hit the desk he had the wind knocked out of him for a moment and tumbled to the floor in pain at his stomach hitting the edge of the desk hard as well. As he caught his breath, he looked towards where he assumed House and Dylan were and saw that House had his cane raised, was panting and glaring at Derek who was holding his cane back and far from House. That's when he caught sight of Dylan on the floor as well being helped to sit up by a concerned Will. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted Will with a glare aimed towards House. "You keep him away from me." growled House as he tried to pull his cane back out of Derek's strong grip. 'You didn't have to push him!' 'I suggest you let go before I shove this up your…'_

'_What is going on here?!' asked Cuddy in a loud apprehensive voice. She had been in the clinic when she heard the shouting and so went to investigate. Her attention on House, she saw he was being held back by a man than was larger than him and couldn't help but groan inside with frustration. She hoped that House had not tried something to damage the hospital's reputation again but when she caught sight of Chase on the floor holding his stomach in pain and a rather handsome man being helped to sit up by a younger looking man she became slightly confused and turned back towards House. 'House! What's going on here?' she asked. 'I'll tell you what's going on, this gorilla of a man won't let go of my cane!' said House as he attempted to pull his cane back again. Derek glared at House and finally let go but prevented House from taking a step forward by placing his palm against House's chest. 'He pushed Dylan!' exclaimed the young looking man on the floor. 'Is that true?' asked Cuddy, her eyes widening and thinking of having to cover House's ass over assault charges. 'No!' 'Yes!' were simultaneously shouted. Cuddy walked over and stepped in-between House and the other man and said, 'Stop shouting. Believe it or not, there are sick people here and I suggest we take this matter into my office. I don't think anyone wants this to get further out of hand.' _

_As Derek gave a final glare to House, he turned towards Will to help Dylan from the floor. Cuddy in turn, turned towards House and pointed a finger in his face and said, 'You better have a good explanation for this.' House rolled his eyes and said, 'Geez, Teach, I didn't do anything, he did!' 'Well too bad because it's time you all went to the Principal's office and explained what happened before things escalate even more. So I expect you and Dr. Chase there as well.' said Cuddy with a sarcastic tone and walked along with the three men to her office, giving apologies along the way._

_House hearing a groan of pain behind him, turned around to see Chase stand up with a slight wince of pain. 'Are you alright?' asked House. 'Yes, just got the wind knocked out of me a bit' said Chase as he gently rubbed his arm along his still aching stomach. 'Good, because I want you to tell that Romeo of yours to stay the hell away from me and after we finish having our little chat with Principal Cuddy, I suggest you stay the hell away from me as well.' said House as he started to make his way towards Cuddy's office. 'What?…' asked Chase in slight shock. 'What, what?…did you lose your hearing after being mauled by the evil boy bander? I said, stay away from me after this is over.' stated House harshly as he started to limp away again. _

_Chase at that moment could only feel numb from the words spoken from House. His mind going blank as well, he returned back to reality to find himself standing in the middle of Cuddy's office with House on one side of the room glowering at the trio of men and the trio of men sitting together on Cuddy's couch with Will fussing over Dylan and Derek explaining what happened from his point of view. Not paying attention at what Derek, Cuddy and House were saying, he jumped when Cuddy asked him, 'Is this true, Dr. Chase?' 'Huh?' asked Chase in confusion because he missed what Dylan had said at that moment to interrupt the three discussing the situation. 'I asked, Did Dr. House physically push or hit Mr. Jameson?' Chase looking down for a moment said in a meek voice, 'I don't know.' 'For crying out loud, who are you going to believe….me or the guy that nearly chewed Chase's face off!' said House sarcastically. 'I only kissed him.' said Dylan looking over at Chase. 'Well it didn't look that way to me, trying to suck someone's brains out from their pie hole does not qualify as kissing to me.' said House. 'House! Shut up!' said Cuddy trying to reprimand him to be quiet. House made a face at being told to be quiet and so showed his displeasure by glowering at Cuddy. _

'_Now, Mr. Jameson, I'm terribly sorry about any injuries that Dr. House may have further caused you…' said Cuddy but was interrupted by Dylan. 'There's no need to apologize Dr. Cuddy. It was all a misunderstanding and I won't be bringing charges up against the hospital.' said Dylan as he continued to look over at Chase while talking to Cuddy. Cuddy gave a huge sigh of relief, 'As for Dr. House, I'm not so sure he'll be as lucky.' said Dylan. This statement caused Cuddy to tense up, House to glare at the man even more and Chase to snap his head up and look over at Dylan in disbelief. 'Wait, can't we discuss…' said Cuddy but was again interrupted by Dylan. 'I'll be willing to rethink about dropping the charges against Dr. House, if, Dr. Chase becomes my primary physician for my outpatient check ups.' said Dylan with a smirk on his face as he looked at Chase._

_Chase could only stare back at Dylan with a look of astonishment on his face at hearing the request and then thought back to what House had told him in the lobby. 'I don't think…' said House before he was interrupted by Chase who said in a soft low voice, 'fine…' 'What?' said Dylan not believing that Dr. Chase was going to agree when he was only joking. 'What!?' said House in obvious bewilderment. 'I'll agree to those terms if you agree to not bring charges up on Dr. House or this hospital.' said Chase with a much stronger voice and giving Dylan a stare of resilience. At hearing Chase agree to what he had requested Dylan glanced over to see Dr. House's reaction and what he saw made him want to say his request was a joke because to Dylan, Dr. House's expression reminded him momentarily of a little kid pouting over finding out he lost something that was really special. 'So, he's the one. I think this is your cue to protest and tell him that you don't want him to see me.' thought Dylan, waiting to see if House would protest. As silence ensued and Dr. House's reaction changed to one of indifference, Dylan made up his mind on what to do next. Aloud he said as he stood up from the couch, 'Well…it's settled then.' 'Then…I'll get the necessary paperwork filled out for you and I'll call you to let you know what time your appointment is going to be.' said Chase as he made his way to the door. Feeling his heart break even more from not hearing anything from House. So he continued on towards the door letting his mind wander…_

So now here he was in his apartment and regretting what he'd decided to do but then again he knew that he couldn't just let Dylan press charges against House. Of course he knew that Dylan wasn't being serious by the smirk on his face when the man had made the stupid request but he was also feeling hurt by what House had told him in the lobby and so out of spite he took the offer in hopes that House would protest or show some sign that he didn't mean what he said about him keeping his distance from the man. Except, that had failed and now he was stuck being Dylan's primary physician again and House was going to avoid him. '_Maybe, I really was mistaken about him knowing how I felt and…_' thought Chase. "I'm such an idiot…" sobbed Chase as he leaned back towards the couch. As he leaned further back into the cushions he wished at that moment that the soft material of the couch was that of the same warmth he had felt earlier that day from House. "Oh god…." sobbed out Chase as he covered his face and fell over sideways on the couch to let out a heart wrenching sob. After Chase's crying seemed to come to a stop he whispered to the empty apartment before sleep claimed him, "house…"

* * *

After Chase had left Cuddy's office…

"Now that everything has been settled, I would like to again offer my apologies Mr. Jameson. I assure you, something like this won't happen again when you come for your check-ups." said Cuddy as she walked over to shake hands with the three men. "House! Don't you have something to say to Mr. Jameson?" asked Cuddy before House could make his escape from her office while she was distracted. "hmm…nope." said House as he turned the doorknob to start walking out. "House!" said Cuddy with disapproval in her voice because of his reply. House let go of the doorknob, rolled his eyes while exhaling an exaggerated sigh and walked towards Dylan. As House stood in front of Dylan, he scratched the side of his face and said, "You know, I heard some of your music and it's not all that." "You jerk!" shouted Will as he tried to move closer to House. "Is that all you have to say?" Dylan asked while he placed an arm out to hold back Will. "Hmm…maybe the janitor had mopped the floors earlier, I slipped and that's how I casually ended up bumping into you…so yeah that explains that." said House nonchalantly. "Ok" said Dylan as he chuckled. House not expecting Dylan to just laugh off his snide remark, glared one last time at Dylan and started to make his way to the door. Cuddy watching the two men end their conversation was going to interject with another apology for House's remark when she was stopped with Dylan's next comment aimed towards House.

"You're really something else. If I were you, I would do my best to try to keep him but you don't seem to care that I might steal him from you, do you?" asked Dylan while House was preparing to leave. House paused for a moment and glanced over at Dylan for a short moment before he made his way out again. "Dylan, man." said Will worried with the events that happened and not liking the look that transpired between House and Dylan before House left. "Will." said Derek in a soft voice and shook his head as if telling him not to say anything.

"Dr. Cuddy, I'm glad that we were able to resolve this issue and even though my discharge was so overly dramatic, my overnight stay was as pleasant as it could be and your staff went to many lengths to make me feel comfortable during my treatment. Also I feel that if Dr. Chase hadn't been in the emergency room when he had been or if I had gone to another hospital I'd be sent home with a prescription for the stomach flu or something and probably would be dead by now. So I feel fortunate to have been given this chance and I would like to make a small donation to this hospital to be distributed as you please." Cuddy snapping out of her daze from the words exchanged between Dylan and House offered a overly cheery smile and said, "Thank you, Mr. Jameson." "Don't thank me, I should be thanking you and your staff. Which reminds me does Dr. Chase have an office?" asked Dylan. "Um…no" said Cuddy with a raised eyebrow and a hint of confusion in her voice. "Dylan," said Derek, "stop pestering Dr. Cuddy."

Ignoring Derek, Dylan went right on to ask, "why?" "Well, Dr. Chase is one of our many surgeons on staff here at out hospital and only department heads are given an office." said Cuddy while wondering where this conversation was going. "That's a shame." said Dylan as if he was saying it more to himself rather than to Cuddy. "Well, I guess I'll just have to make due." said Dylan as he offered a smile to Cuddy and a handshake. Cuddy at that moment could only offer a nervous smile and hope that this man would not add to the problems that all seemed to revolve around House.

* * *

So after the trio of men left Cuddy's office and headed towards the front entrance to brave the fans and reporters that were in a slight frenzy with what happened earlier. Dylan took the lead and started signing autographs and answering a few questions that some of the reporters were asking, which seemed to calm down the panicky fans and soon Derek and Will followed his example by doing the same thing. After walking through the throng of people they headed towards a waiting limo.

Once inside and the three men had settled into their seats Will turned to Dylan and said, "You know, I can't believe you pulled that stunt on Dr. Chase." Dylan ignored his friend's comment and continued to look out the window to watch the scenery pass by. "Don't worry Will, he did much worse when it came to Linda." said Derek as he reached for a drink at the mini-bar. "Don't worry?! How can I not worry? Derek, he practically jumped the guy in front of everyone and then with Dr. House, I can't believe you provoked him. " stated Will. "No, I didn't." said Dylan as he turned towards Will. "Wha…?" asked Will slightly confused. "I didn't mean to provoke him because I didn't know that the person that Dr. Chase mentioned that he had feelings for was Dr. House. No wonder when he was talking to him, he had this glow about him at the time and I just couldn't help fall in love with him even more. That's why…I kissed him and I think…." said Dylan but was interrupted. "OK! We get it! You love Dr. Chase a lot but that still doesn't excuse the way you manipulated him into becoming your doctor again and saying that you were gonna press charges against Dr. House, even I knew you were bluffing." interrupted Will as he crossed his arms over his chest and continued on to say, " And what was up with what you told Dr. House, I mean I'm not defending the guy because he pushed you and insulted our music, but still…you telling him that you were gonna steal Dr. Chase from him seemed just childish, Dr. Chase isn't some toy or possession that you can mess with, Dylan."

"I'm perfectly aware of that, Will." said Dylan. "I really don't think of him as a toy or a possession. I just…I just can't believe he took my joke serious." "And who wouldn't, you practically told him he had no choice in the matter." said Derek. "Yeah, I know but…Will, you were there when he was so adamant about going to dinner with me. The man wouldn't budge and I find it really hard to believe that he just agreed so easily to being my doctor again. So something must have happened for him to just give in so easily like that." said Dylan as he rubbed his chin in thought. "I did notice that he looked a bit lost when he came into the office after Dr. House." said Derek. "Yeah, now that you mention it. I thought he looked like he was in a daze. Do you think Dr. House told him or did something to him before they came in to Dr. Cuddy's office?" asked Will, now worried about Dr. Chase. "Not sure, don't worry Will, I'm gonna find out soon enough when I have my appointment tomorrow." said Dylan as he looked to Derek and Will.

'_My angel, if Dr. House did do something to hurt you, I don't know what I would do, but I do know this…I'll make sure that you know you're indeed loved, by me.' _thought Dylan as he went back to watching the scenery pass by.

* * *

That same night, in an apartment a piano could be heard playing but would stop and start up again….

House was playing his piano or rather trying to but for some reason every time he played his mind would go back to that incident with his Chase being kissed by that ass who acted like he was god's gift to the human race. 'There it was again, that thought of Chase being his.' thought House in frustration and stood up from the piano bench and limped to his kitchen. As he was extracting a beer, a knock sounded on the door and momentarily distracting him from his thoughts on Chase.

"You better be the Chinese food I ordered or a hooker, if not go away! If you're Wilson, then use your key!" shouted out House as he made his way to the couch. The lock turning in the door, House said, "So I can assume you heard what happened." As Wilson stepped into the apartment he looked at House take a sip of his beer and said, "Cuddy told me what happened, yes. I can't believe you acted that way…no wait, I take that back you responding in some outrageous way is typical of you so never mind. Still you attacked a man for kissing Chase." "Well, what did you expect me to do, just stand by and let the ass molest Chase in the lobby like that. I was trying to spare the man his dignity and his chastity." said House with a sneer as he turned on the television. "That's funny to hear you mention that because Cameron came to my office as well and told me what you said to Chase…something along the lines that he better stay away from you or else." said Wilson as he put his hands on his hips. House sighed in exasperation and said, "I didn't mean it." "Well not according to Cameron, you did. She said she saw Chase as he was leaving the locker rooms and he looked really upset, so she asked him what happened even though she knew already, damn gossip mill. Anyways, apparently Chase was telling her the story when broke down in tears and told her that you told him to stay the hell away from you and something along the lines of she was wrong. Which by the way, she told me to tell you specifically." said Wilson with his eyebrows raised and waiting for House to respond.

As House took another sip from his beer he said, "Good, they're learning not to underestimate me and that I can still keep them on their toes even when they don't work for me anymore." "House! Chase was crying! Not even when his father passed away did he get this upset. You have to tell him that you didn't mean what you said and that you're sorry for even saying it." said Wilson as he walked around the couch to stand to the side of it. "Hey, this isn't any of your business." stated House as he turned to Wilson. "Well, I'm making it my business! House, you said you knew that Chase had feelings for you, so why did you tell him to stay away from you? Because I know deep down inside you actually care about him whether you want to admit it or not. So now then, the truth!" said Wilson crossing his arms in front of him and waiting for House to respond. "Look, just because he wants to get into my…" started House but was interrupted by Wilson saying his name and raising an eyebrow. "God you're so annoying when you want information out of me." said House still trying to deflect. Wilson stood still and waited with the same expression on his face. "Fine, I was jealous, ok! There you have your answer now go and leave me alone so I can at least pretend I didn't tell you anything." said House as he turned away from Wilson.

"House, you trying to pretend this isn't happening is not going to solve anything, you know that and no matter how hard you try to deny your feelings for Chase, you can't." said Wilson as he uncrossed his arms and sat on the coffee table in front of House. "Wanna bet. I'll even bet you 500 dollars that I can and when I win, I get, say the 500 and free lunches and dinners paid by you for the rest of your life." said House as he crossed his arms over his chest, trying to be difficult. Wilson bit his lip to keep his laughter to himself at witnessing his best friend act like a 5 year-old, again. "Stop trying to avoid the topic here. Why do you have this desire to just be miserable and alone anyway? Is it because of Stacy?" asked Wilson with some concern. "Hey, you said Chase wasn't Stacy…Wilson, it's just that…" "What, you can tell me." encouraged Wilson feeling some surprise that House was probably going to be open about something for once.

"I have you and I don't need anyone else." said House while he exaggeratedly batted his eye-lashes at Wilson. Wilson gave a sigh in disappointment and rubbed his eyes. "You know, do whatever you want, I can't believe you're still denying your feelings for Chase." said Wilson as he stood up to go get a drink from the kitchen. "Aw…did I disappoint the little matchmaker in you?" called out House as Wilson was getting a beer from the fridge. As Wilson stood at the entrance to the kitchen he looked at House and thought of another tactic to use against the man. "This is a good thing." he said after a moment, as he took a seat on the other side of the couch and looked to the television screen. "What is? The beer?" asked House in slight confusion and suspicion that Wilson was changing the subject so soon.

"Nope, I meant that maybe this is a good thing for Chase. I mean you apparently don't like him, like he likes you and maybe having a relationship with a rock star that's really into him is something that he needs right now to get over his feelings for you." said Wilson as he continued to watch the television and took a sip of his beer. "hmm…" said House as he turned to the television screen. _'Ok…either he's really not interested in Chase or in 3...2...1..._'thought Wilson and if is on cue House said, "You know maybe there should be someone to supervise Mr. Jameson's check-ups, in case Chase finds something else wrong with him and…knowing the little idiot wombat, he'll probably need someone to consult with because he won't have a clue as to what it is he's dealing with. The first thing he'd probably think it is, is lupus, but I find out it's really something neurological which I have not doubt it will be. Stupid boy band reject." grumbled out House as he stood up to answer the door when a knock and a voice called out, "Wong's delivery service."

As House stood up to answer the door, Wilson hid a small smile while he took another sip of his beer. If he couldn't help Chase and House directly, then he would just have to help by manipulating House into realizing his own feelings before his best friend made the biggest mistake of his life by not doing anything. _'I just hope House realizes soon that he indeed loves Chase and finally admits it to Chase as well and hopefully it won't be too late for House or for that matter Chase.' _thought Wilson to himself as he helped House set some of the take out food on the coffee table. Wilson didn't mention anything else after that and soon both men sat down to enjoy some food and a program on the television.


	4. giving in or not

Thanks again for the reviews everyone and thanks to Extraho for giving me advise about the formating and I decided to give it a try. hehe.

disclaimers: again don't own House or any part of House.

yaoilover82:...or the wombat for that matter.

Dylan: I'll own him. *tries to run over to a Chase who's in a daze and thinking of House*

yaoilover82: *sees Dylan running towards unsuspecting wombat and takes out remote control from pocket and presses red button*: I don't think so....

Dylan: *is all of a sudden caught in a net* This isn't fair!! I want the wombat!!

yaoilover82: *eyeroll and ignoring Dylan's ranting* Anyways...here's chapter 4, enjoy. :)

Chapter 4

The next day...

It was around noon when Chase arrived to PPTH and he felt just tired because he was reminded again of the incident the other day and what House had told him. As he was walking past the clinic to go to the elevators he was stopped immediately by nurse Brenda, who was on her way to the elevators, and told him that Dr. Cuddy wanted to see him as soon as he came into work.

He thanked nurse Brenda for giving him the message and as he walked to Cuddy's office he overheard some nurses giggling and say, "Oh, I wish I was as lucky to have a man send me flowers like that." "Me, too." "I bet you anything they were really expensive."

Chase tuned out the nurses as he continued into the clinic and entered Cuddy's office. As he came into her office he stopped in his tracks as he took in the sight before him or rather the big floral arrangement sitting on Cuddy's desk.

'_At least someone is lucky in love.' _thought Chase as he approached trying to see past the flowers to Cuddy, who was busy talking on the phone. She mouthed to him that she would be right with him as she saw him and so Chase nodded that he understood her.

As he waited for Cuddy to get off the phone, Chase's gaze shifted back to the big flower arrangement on her desk. He noticed that they were two dozen, beautiful, red roses nestled with baby's breath in a glass vase and one single white rose in the middle. All the roses looked like they were fresh by their color and their shapes and sizes seemed perfect but what caught Chase's attention the most were the gleaming, tiny crystal butterflies that were arranged in the flowers as if they were fluttering around them and attached to them were silk ribbons of white that had the name _Swarovski _written in silver lettering.

Chase could only blink in wonderment as he recognized the name of the brand and wondered how much the arrangement must have cost.

"Chase." said Cuddy to get Chase's attention. Chase looked to Cuddy and said, "Wow, you're flowers are.." started to say Chase but was interrupted by Cuddy who said, "You like them, well they're not mine, they're yours."

"What?" asked Chase in shock. As he thought of who would send him flowers, two people came to mind and he hoped it was from the one that mattered to him the most, Cuddy handed a small envelope over to him. Opening the letter, Chase read the note and groaned and said, "I can't believe him."

"What does it say? if you don't mind me asking." Instead of verbally answering Cuddy's question, Chase handed over the small card for her to read and flopped down in one of the chairs in her office with a sigh. The note's inscription read:

_

* * *

_

_To my Angel,_

_I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted so far with you and as a token of my love and asking for forgiveness as well, I give you this bouquet. The twelve red roses represent the twelve months out of the year that I will always love you, the one white rose represents how pure my love for you is and the butterflies represent how much my heart flutters whenever I'm near you. I hope you will accept my gift._

_Love you,_

_Dylan_

_P.S. I'll see you later at my appointment today._

* * *

"Wow, well someone has a major crush on you." said Cuddy in an amused voice. "You think this is funny? Well I don't, that idiot doesn't seem to understand the concept that I don't like him in any form. I specifically told him that I was already interested in someone else and what does he do?! He kisses me in front of House of all people and now he doesn't want to see me and…and…I can't…" said Chase sounding like he was close to tears.

"Whoa, calm down Chase. I only meant it as a joke." said Cuddy becoming concerned for her employee. She knew of the rumors that Mr. Jameson liked Chase and so didn't think much of the situation because the man was a rock star and probably had his pick of both men and women and Chase was just one of the many that the rock star had set his sights on, but to see that the situation was causing this much trouble for Chase made her worry and then she recalled he mentioned House's name.

"Chase, I know this would normally not upset you and you would just brush this guy off with laughter. So I want to know why House seeing you getting kissed was such a big deal?" asked Cuddy.

"You can't be seriously that obtuse can you." stated Chase sarcastically. Cuddy sighed and said, "No, I know about you having feelings for House. I just wanted to confirm it with you first before I jumped to any conclusions." "How did you find out?" "Wilson, but that's only because he had a suspicion that House was developing feelings for you as well or rather that he had been stalking you recently in the hospital and not him. So don't be upset with Wilson, he was only concerned that you both might end up hurting each other's feelings unintentionally or rather House would hurt your feelings by denying it."

Chase let out a short breath and said, "So House did know, I mean about how I felt about him." Cuddy bit her lip and continued to look at Chase with concern, which turned into puzzlement when Chase started to chuckle. Cuddy thinking maybe Chase was having a nervous breakdown was about to ask him if he was alright when Chase lifted his head up and gave Cuddy the brightest smile she had ever seen.

"Chase are you alright?" asked Cuddy with some nervousness. "I'm fine or better yet I feel great." said Chase. "Um…ok?" "Don't you see, House knew about my feelings all this time and he was jealous when Dylan kissed me. If House didn't feel anything for me he would have probably said some snarky remark to Dylan and then mocked me for the kiss later. Instead he told me to stay away from him because he didn't want me to see how jealous he was. The bloody bastard was deflecting." explained Chase as he chuckled some more while biting his lip.

"That explains his reaction when you agreed to become Mr. Jameson's doctor as well." said Cuddy. "huh, but he didn't react or even protest for that matter after I agreed." said Chase. "Chase, the man practically wanted to carry you away over his shoulder, if he could, but he was holding himself back. I can tell, by now, when House wants to do something but either holds back or waits until my back is turned to carry out whatever he wants to do." said Cuddy as she rolled her eyes.

Chase gave a small snort of amusement as agreement and then turned his gaze towards the flowers on Cuddy's desk. Cuddy noticing Chase's gaze shift to the flowers asked, "So what are you going to do about Mr. Jameson?" "I don't know, the man is so annoyingly persistent about dating me and now he's sending me flowers, expensive flowers too and I don't want to even imagine what he'll try to do next." said Chase as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Chase, have you ever thought about trying to use Mr. Jameson to your advantage in making House realize his feelings for you." said Cuddy out of the blue. "No…I don't want to lead Mr. Jameson on." "Well, don't. Tell him about your feelings for House and tell him no matter what, you don't think you'll develop feelings for him. He may be a persistent idiot but it seems he's a romantic idiot as well and I think he'd be willing to help you out." said Cuddy.

"You want me to tell Mr. Jameson all this? You don't think he'll try to take advantage of the situation do you?" asked Chase a hint of skepticism in his voice and a raised eyebrow. "I guess you're right. If you say he's persistent enough to just ignore you telling him to back off, then maybe you shouldn't." said Cuddy as she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. "Yeah." agreed Chase as he studied the flowers some more.

"What time did you set up the appointment with Mr. Jameson?" asked Cuddy looking over at her clock on the wall. "It's not until 5." said Chase as he turned to look at the clock on the wall as well.

"So you set it up at a time that you knew House wouldn't be here in the hospital?" asked Cuddy. "Yup." said Chase with a slight frown.

"You know, Wilson told me this morning that he went over to House's yesterday to talk to him about you." said Cuddy hoping to get Chase to smile the way he did earlier. "Really?" asked Chase nonchalantly. "He told me that House admitted that he was indeed jealous." said Cuddy hoping to get Chase to react to her statement.

"He did? House admitted to Wilson that he was actually jealous?" asked Chase. "Yes, but then the big jerk went and deflected by being a smartass as well." said Cuddy as she offered a smile to Chase.

"He can be a big jerk, can't he." said Chase with a smile as well. "Whether he admits or not Chase, House does have feelings for you. I just don't want you to get caught up in his misery that he just can't seem to let go of." said Cuddy. "I know, but then I wouldn't love him, would I, if I didn't accept the good and the sometimes annoying sides of him." said Chase.

"You really do love him." stated Cuddy. "Yes, I do." said Chase with a slight blush on his cheeks because he never imagined in all his days that he would be admitting his feelings to the one other woman that had, had romantic feelings for House. "Well for everyone's sake, I hope he finally lets himself be happy for once and in turn makes you happy." said Cuddy getting slightly emotional with the talk that she was sharing with Chase. "I'm also hoping." said Chase as he stood up from his seat.

"Good luck with your appointment." said Cuddy as she watched Chase head to the door. "Thanks, I'm going to need it." said Chase as he gave a big exaggerated sigh before squaring his shoulders and walking out the door.

* * *

Later at around 4:30...

He made his way to the clinic as inconspicuous as he could while trying to avoid Cuddy at the same time. He just knew that if she caught him sneaking around the clinic when it was his time to escape and go home, she would call it a miracle and make him do more clinic hours to make up for the many that he still owed her.

He also hoped that Wilson would not come looking for him either because he knew the man would recognize him the moment he saw him. So now here he was hoping to not get caught and what way not to get caught but to bring a disguise and he had waited until the right moment to change into it before anyone else noticed that he hadn't yet left the building or better yet came looking for him because someone was dying. *eye roll*

Taking a seat in one of the clinic chairs, he set aside a pair of crutches and took out his newspaper and pretended to read it and waited.

* * *

Also at that very moment….

Wilson and Cuddy, hiding behind the blinds in her office, watched as House approached the clinic and both turned to each other with an eye roll.

"Does he really think that nobody is going to recognize that it's him?" asked Cuddy. "This is House we are talking about here. He's really good at being inconspicuous at times but this is just not one of his days. Especially when I already knew that he would try to spy on Chase by what he hinted yesterday even when he thought I wasn't taking him seriously." said Wilson.

"Still, it's not the best of disguises he's wearing at this moment." said Cuddy as she continued to study House's disguise.

"How much do you want to bet that Chase won't recognize him, even when he walks by him." dared Wilson as he held out his hand. Cuddy pursed her lips for a moment in thought.

"Fine. What are we betting on?" asked Cuddy as she shook Wilson's hand. "Hmm…how about 500 dollars?" asked Wilson. "You're really sure that he's not going to recognize him, aren't you." said Cuddy in amusement and disbelief.

Wilson lifted his eyebrow to that and Cuddy said, "Alright, it's a deal, but if he does, then you're going to do some of House's clinic hours to go along with my 500 bucks." "Deal." said Wilson as they both went back to watching out the blinds and waited.

* * *

Dylan was slightly anxious as he walked into the clinic of PPTH and yet happy because he hadn't been recognized by anyone along the way when he told Roger, his manager, that he would walk the last two blocks to the hospital for his appointment.

He was told by his manager earlier that day, that Dr. Chase had set up his appointments to take place in the clinic since he didn't have a personal office to examine him at. So with strict orders that were relayed to him by his manager, Dr. Chase had specifically told Roger to tell him that he would not tolerate Dylan parading himself in front of the hospital in plain sight because he didn't want to have to deal with the media or any of Dylan's crazed fans. So Roger had told him, Dr. Chase had set up his alias name to be James Dickerson for when he was to sign in for his appointment.

So Dylan decided to try his best to remain inconspicuous even one step further by donning a black beanie and a pair of sunglasses to go with his blue jeans, a brown long sleeved shirt with a blue design over the top half of his left side and a brownish gray army jacket with a patch on the right and a rank on the sleeve, which he had received as a gift from a designer who thought he would look great in it.

So he hoped he did look great for his appointment while still trying to not stick out like a sour thumb as Dr. Chase had phrased it. He informed the nurse at the station that he was here for a scheduled appointment and gave his fake name to her. She told him to take a seat and that Dr. Chase would be right with him as soon as he came to the clinic and so proceeded to page him.

Taking a seat, Dylan felt even more excited that he would see his angel again and he hoped that he would thank him for the flowers that he had sent over. He knew they were a little over the top but he just felt sending plain red roses would not help him express how he really felt for the man and he hoped that he had a better chance now with getting Dr. Chase to accept his feelings for him since Dr. House didn't seem interested.

As if thinking of the man would conjure him up, Dr. Chase came into the clinic engrossed in a medical file and did not take notice as four sets of eyes glanced toward him as he made his way to the nurses station. The nurse gave Dr. Chase a medical folder, he thanked her, asked her to call in his patient and then proceeded to head towards one of the exam rooms.

Dylan didn't even wait for the nurse to call him, he stood up and walked towards the exam room and while passing by the nurses station gave a nod that he knew he was to go on ahead. Never noticing the hostile glare that followed his departure.

* * *

The nurse being well informed about the situation could not help a sigh escape and turned towards where Dr. House was attentively watching the exam room that Dr. Chase and his patient had walked into and she couldn't help but notice how the man was dressed up in something that he wouldn't usually wear from all the times that she had seen him.

Giving another sigh the nurse glanced towards Dr. Cuddy's office and watched as Dr. Wilson and Dr. Cuddy kept an eye on both Dr. House and the exam room. 'I wonder if Amy has to deal with similar antics at Princeton Medical….' thought the nurse and continued on with her work.

* * *

As Dylan walked into the room, Chase said to him as he took a seat on one of the metal stools in the room, "Mr. Jameson, have a seat." "Hi, Dr. Chase, so…uh what did you think of the flowers that I sent you?" asked Dylan as he took a seat on the exam table. Chase acting like he didn't hear Dylan's question continued with, "How do you feel today? Any nausea, stomach cramps, dizziness or vomiting today?"

"Still feel kind of nauseous today but Roger's got me eating broths as you recommended. Did you read the note that came with the flowers?" asked Dylan watching Chase as he wrote notes in his medical folder.

"I'm going to check you're reflexes again, just to see if there wasn't any side effects that might have happened when you weren't in the hospital." said Chase as he took out a pen light from his breast pocket, completely ignoring Dylan's questions about the flowers.

"So what do you say to dinner, tonight?" asked Dylan as Chase stood in front of him and shined the light in one of his eyes. "Mr. Jameson, please don't talk. I can't check your eyes if you move." said Chase as he pulled the pen light away and stepped away to give Dylan a stern look. "Alright, I won't say a thing…" said Dylan as he waited for Chase to shine the light in his eyes again.

As Chase once again tried to do the exam and moved closer to stand almost within Dylan's reach, Dylan placed his hands on Chase's hips without him noticing that he moved his arms. "What…" said Chase in shock as Dylan pulled him even closer to him.

"Shh…you said not to talk so I guess I'm going to have to ask you out in another way." said Dylan as Chase placed his hands against Dylan's chest to try to push away from him. "Let go." said Chase getting frustrated at being manhandled by the man.

"No, not until you agree to hear me out." said Dylan as he got a firmer grip on Chase's hips. "I'm not going to repeat myself, if you don't let go of me right now, I'll yell." said Chase in annoyance as he pushed against Dylan's chest and not getting any leeway from the other man's grip.

"Man, you're so stubborn." said Dylan with slight amusement as he pulled Chase between his legs and wrapped them around him to hold them there and moved his hands to encircle each of Chase's wrists.

Chase seeing that Dylan was planning to possibly restrain him further sucked in a big breath of air to yell but was stopped as Dylan leaned down and kissed him.

"Mmph!" was the only sound Chase made in protest trying to keep his lips closed as he felt Dylan's tongue try to seek entrance into his mouth. While struggling to move, Chase suddenly gasped into the kiss when he felt Dylan rub gentle circles on the inside of his wrists with his thumbs.

Never knowing that his wrists could be that sensitive or that this man could make him feel pleasure from that single touch alone didn't notice that he had stopped struggling for a moment. Dylan sensing Chase relax just that tiny fraction took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the other man's mouth and proceeded to deepen the kiss. Chase now lost in the kiss as it deepened forgot for a moment why he was struggling and started to return the kiss in earnest as well.

When Dylan felt Chase return the kiss, he let go of Chase's wrists and cupped Chase's head with one hand in his hair and the other resting on the small of his back trying to pull him even further in towards his body.

As Chase was overwhelmed with sensations from the kiss and Dylan's body pressed to his, he was suddenly brought back to the present as an image of House glaring over his shoulder appeared in his mind.

Pulling back sharply from the kiss with a gasp, he panted out, "I…I can't…do this." "Why…not?" panted Dylan in a low voice as he licked his lips and caressed Chase's nape.

"Because…I love someone else and…I feel like I'm betraying them by even letting you kiss me." said Chase in a whisper while feeling terrible that he allowed the kiss to even happen and returning the kiss.

"It's not betrayal if they don't feel the same way for you." said Dylan as he leaned down to rest his forehead against Chase's. Chase pulling away from Dylan sat back on the stool away from Dylan and said, "You don't know that."

Dylan getting frustrated with Chase holding on to the thought that Dr. House might have feelings for him said, "I know very well that, this so called person that you have feelings for doesn't give a shit about what you do or who you do what with." "How can you say that when you don't even know or better yet talked to him. I've known House longer than you and…." said Chase in defense of House.

Dylan interrupted Chase with, "If you claim to know him so well, then why did you wait so long to tell him? You knew there was a reason why you haven't told him how you felt and that's because you knew he wouldn't feel the same way you do."

"No…" whispered Chase feeling insecure with what Dylan said.

"Yes, admit it, he doesn't love you the way you deserve to be loved and you're going to end up paying for it in the end." said Dylan as he approached Chase and kneeled down in front of him to look him in the eyes but not touch as Chase had turned away earlier.

Chase shook his head saying no to Dylan's words but as if doused in ice cold water, he even questioned himself on why he had waited so long to try to tell House his feelings. He knew after him and Cameron had become friends after their brief interlude and he had confessed to Cameron who he had feelings for, it had been five months ago.

'_Maybe Dylan's right, maybe I've been too scared to tell House because subconsciously I knew that he wouldn't feel the same way for me and maybe I've been holding on to something that has never been there in the first place. No…then why did he get jealous over Dylan kissing me, why has he been stalking me and popping up wherever I am, even if they are awkward places. No…I…' _thought Chase and said, "I can't."

Dylan puzzling over what Chase meant asked, "You can't what?" Before Chase could answer Dylan, both men were startled and surprised when a voice from the door said,

"He can't go out with you because he's got feelings for me, you jackass."


	5. wow, a fast confession

**Disclaimer: House, not mine.**

yaoilover82: *looking at chibi versions of the characters of rock on, house* what the....when did you all become chibis?!

chibi-House: *walks up to yaoilover82* Well, I had this brillant plan to convert the MRI machine into a chibi machine and I was going to use it on that boyband reject of a character of yours but it ended up blowing up and we all got this way.

yaoilover82: 0_o.....*looks around for Dylan* where's Dylan, anyways?

chibi-House: *shrugs and notices that Chase is missing too* where is Chase? He's gone too.

yaoilover82 and chibi House: *hear from a distance faint crying*

yaoilover82: I think I know where they both are. *lifts chibi-House who starts ranting that he can walk on his own and totally being ignored*

*both arrive to see chibi-Dylan picking on chibi-Chase who's crying*

yaoilover82: *takes Dylan's hand and pats it* you shouldn't be picking on the wombat.

*now both chibi-Dylan and chibi-Chase are crying* yaoilover82: Aww...you guys are just too adorable in chibi form especially when you're crying! *sniff, sniff* *grabs both chibi-Dylan and chibi-Chase to hug and starts to cry too*

chibi-House: *eye roll* you're pathetic.

yaoilover82: shut up! *sniff* Anyways, here's chapter 5.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

"House?!" said Chase as he stood up from the stool and almost knocking Dylan over in the process.

"Didn't we already establish that yes, that's my name and no, I'm not Mr. Rogers because I wouldn't be asking you to be my neighbor." said House sarcastically as he walked into the exam room and closed the door behind him.

Getting over his initial shock and taking in House's attire Chase asked, "What in the world are you wearing?"

As House stepped further into the room with his crutches, he waited until he was standing a little closer to the two to say, "What, you don't like it? I thought I was making a statement and I thought maybe you would like the new look. No?….Well good, because I am not changing my style of fashion for you or for anybody else, besides this is starting to make me itch. Anyways, as to changing anything else in my life, well…we're just going to have to wait and see."

While House was saying this, Dylan took in the man's attire, House had brown loafers, khaki pants and what appeared to be a green tweed sweater over a shirt and tie. His face looked younger because he was clean shaven and his hair was combed down and parted from one side. Dylan could have sworn he looked almost like a replica of Mr. Rogers except House was wearing wire-rimmed glasses and was leaning on a pair of crutches.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dylan once he finished taking in House's attire. "Well I work here, duh." stated House as he gave an eye roll.

"I meant, in this room." said Dylan straight faced. "Well, I'm here to ask Dr. Chase for a consult, of course." explained House, making it seem that was the obvious answer.

"And this couldn't wait, maybe after my check-up was done?" asked Dylan with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Nope, this is really important doctor stuff, people contracting diseases, getting misdiagnosed, or possibly dying and well, we wouldn't want that, would we." said House as he stood straighter and trying not to lean so much on the crutches.

Dylan realizing that House wasn't going to back down and leave him alone with Chase said, "No we wouldn't, but Dr. Cuddy assured me that you weren't going to be interrupting any of my check-ups."

"I'm not, I'm just going to be silently waiting until Dr. Chase is done." said House while taking a seat on the stool that Chase had stood up from and placing a finger over his mouth as to keep himself quiet.

Chase taking his cue after watching the two try to verbally get the upper hand, decided to intervene by turning to Dylan and say, "Mr. Jameson, I'm going to have you do some blood work now, just to see if there are still traces of arsenic in your system and if there is…then we'll get you started on the Chelation therapy today as well."

As Chase walked passed Dylan and House to do what he said, he noticed the two still staring at each other, as if they were mentally trying to make the other one leave the room. He could feel the tension even from the doorway and so called a nurse over without leaving the room since he didn't want to take the chance that the two men would possibly come to blows while his back was turned.

As one of the nurses approached Chase gave the orders that he had explained to Dylan, turned back to face the room and said, "Mr. Dickerson, if you can follow nurse Abby, um, she'll take you to where you're going to do your blood work and possibly the Chelation therapy."

Dylan breaking the stare to look over at Chase and the nurse, grabbed his sunglasses from the exam table and walked towards the door. As Dylan made his way to the door, he could feel House's stare behind his back and when he was standing next to Chase, he turned back to House, gave a snort of amusement and said, "So now your showing an interest or rather do you feel like someone else is pissing on your territory? In any case, you might think you're protecting him but in the end you're only going to end up hurting him."

House glared at Dylan's remark and stuck his tongue out briefly before continuing to glare at Dylan. Dylan ignoring House's reaction turned towards Chase and grabbed him by the chin.

The nurse being a witness to all this couldn't hold in a gasp as she watched Dylan lean down to try to kiss Dr. Chase on the lips. Chase in turn, turned his face away to break Dylan's hold and ended up getting pecked on the cheek instead.

As Dylan pulled away from Chase, he said in a soft voice while caressing Chase's cheek that he kissed, "Remember what I said. You and I know what's likely to happen in the end and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

As he stood up straight again he said, "I'll see you at my next appointment then." Turning to Dr. House he continued, "I guess I should expect you as well, Dr. House?" House scowling now from witnessing Dylan try to kiss Chase again said in a serious voice, "Most definitely."

"Then, I'll see you later." Dylan turning to the nurse, gave his brightest smile, causing her to blush slightly and said, "Where to, nurse Abby?"

"Right this way, Mr. Dickerson." said Abby, still using his alias, and lead Dylan away from the room.

* * *

Chase closing the door to the exam room, turned back to it's other occupant and sighed when House turned away from him with a definite scowl. "House, why are you here?" asked Chase as he walked to stand across from House.

"Well to make sure that evil pervert doesn't molest anymore of the staff or god forbid the clinic patients." said House, being sarcastic as ever. "House…why are you here?" asked Chase again.

"I already told you…" "The truth, please?" asked Chase interrupting House and feeling weary with House's next response.

House losing his scowl, bit his lip and mumbled something that Chase didn't hear at first. "What?" asked Chase. "I wanted…" he mumbled again.

"Look, if you're just here to cause me trouble while I'm trying to help a patient…" "I just wanted to make sure he didn't try to kiss you again, ok!" said House in a much louder voice with a slight blush to his cheeks.

"Why?" asked Chase hoping that House was finally going to admit to him the real reason he didn't want Chase to be near Dylan.

As Chase waited for a reply, House all of a sudden stood up and said hurriedly, "I have to go." "What do you mean, you have to go? I just asked you a question and you are just going to ignore it?" asked Chase as he watched House make his way to the door.

Chase said his name and House stilled for a moment but then continued on as if Chase hadn't called his name in the first place.

"Can't you just stay and talk to me and tell me what you really want to say?" asked Chase hoping to stop him again but failed.

Chase feeling his heart break, decided at that moment if House walked away from him this time, then it would be enough to make him bury his feelings and he would leave the man alone once and for all, for his sake and especially for House's sake.

Watching as House turned the knob to open the door and leave, Chase turned away to hide the sadness that he felt at that moment. He knew he couldn't bear to watch the man leave the room because he was reminded of all the times when people that he cared about or loved had walked out of his life and thought he wasn't worth any of their time and House would be just like them if he decided to leave.

Then as to add more to his misery he remembered Dylan's words that House appeared to not really care about him, or even love him and he began to believe that Dylan was right, that House never loved him to begin with.

As he was standing there with his arms wrapped around himself in dejection, he was surprised when a pair of familiar arms were wrapped around him from behind in their warm and strong embrace.

"Please, don't cry." whispered House into Chase's ear. Slightly shocked and now noticing his blurry vision, Chase whispered in a broken voice, " I thought you were leaving?"

House shaking his head no, said, "I was going to but then I turned around to tell you that I'd be right back but you were turned away and hunched over yourself and…I'm sorry I made you think I was just walking away from you, again. I needed some time to think about something…"

House took a deep breath and hugged Chase more firmly to him and said, "But, I'm going to come out and just say it right now because I don't want to hurt you, not now, later or ever."

Chase held his breath as House gathered his courage and said, "I love you, Dr. Robert Chase, I love everything about you. From your feet to your hair and yeah even your British accent."

"Australian." said Chase as he let out a small sob of relief at finally hearing the words he had hoped to hear from the man he loved.

Hearing Chase sob softly, House leaned down to place a soft kiss on the nape of Chase's neck, trying to offer comfort to the silently sobbing man and whispered, "Same difference."

After a moment of House holding him, Chase asked in a tearful voice, "Why are you telling me this now?"

House sighed and said, "Because I came in and you were both kissing each other…" "I'm sorry…I" apologized Chase as he tried to pull away to turn towards House.

House gently tightened his hold on Chase and said, "Shh, let me finish. I'm not mad, well ok I was at first, but only at the fact that he was the one kissing you and not me. I thought maybe you had made up your mind to be with him and I was going to leave but when I saw you pull away and tell him why you couldn't kiss him, I stayed and listened… and what he told you pissed me off, especially when I saw how you reacted. That's why I came in when I did because I was tired of him spewing out his I'm better for you crap. Probably a line from one of his songs."

Chase gave a small snort of amusement at the last comment.

House smiled at hearing the snort from Chase but then became serious and said, "Chase, I knew for a while that you had feelings for me but I didn't want to believe it was true. I mean, I'm old enough to be your father, for crying out loud." "No you're not."

House ignored the comment and continued, "So when I found out you had feelings for me, I was curious to find out why you did and I saw this as more of a puzzle to solve at first and when I knew you really did love me, then I started to analyze how I felt for you. I asked myself if I could really love just any guy I met and I thought, nope."

Chase deflated a little at that comment but House reassured him with a gentle squeeze and a kiss on the top of his head.

"Wait, then I thought about you and asked myself if I could be in a relationship with you specifically and realized that I didn't have any aversions to the idea. I mean, I've known you for sometime now and I have to admit that you're not bad to look at either. Then I thought it was just lust that I was feeling for you afterwards and, that's why I stayed away from you. I knew you didn't just want a fling but a real relationship and I just didn't know if I was ready for that, if ever."

"Are you still unsure?" asked Chase in a hesitant voice.

"Idiot, I just confessed to you that I have the same feelings for you after all and you are still asking me that?" asked House in an amused tone of voice as he leaned his head to nuzzle the top of Chase's head.

"But…but what changed your mind? I mean, you said you didn't think you were ready to be in a relationship with me, so what changed your mind?" asked Chase still slightly confused as he turned around within the circle of House's arms and looked up at House.

"Believe it or not, Wilson helped out a little. I'm sure Cuddy told you that he came over to my place and talked to me. I wonder what ever happened to best friends keeping their mouth shuts."

"You mean keeping things secret." interjected Chase as he leaned his head against House's chest to just listen to him as he explained.

"Yeah, yeah, same thing. Anyways, it's what he told me that really got to me, he said that I should let you have a relationship with that boy band reject and I, I just felt numb at the idea and then after he left I was really thinking of doing that, letting you have a relationship with someone else. Then I thought about Stacy…" said House.

Chase tensed at the mention of House's former lover and House feeling Chase tense up, moved one of his arms to caress the back of Chase's head.

"She left me because she choose to leave me in the end and at the time I regret not going after her and eventually I thought I had buried my feelings for her. But when she came back because of her husband I felt like she hadn't left at all. You know I was going to make her leave her husband but in the end I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't take the risk and so I told her that and I eventually realized that she was just a part of my past and I think she knew it as well, deep down she knew and I guess we ended sort of on better terms the second time we parted ways."

House stopped talking for a moment to lift Chase's face up with a finger under his chin and said, "And then there was you and my feelings for you. I thought I had time to think about things, about us. But then this jackass shows up and just messed up everything and I, I just didn't know what to think. Until I saw him kiss you again today and I thought about what Wilson said and then I knew that I wasn't going to just stand around and let that idiot take you from me especially when you were so willing to not give up on your feelings for me."

"Really? You're not just telling me this to just make me feel better, are you?" asked Chase.

"Hey, I just told you that I love you and you should be swooning over me right now. Plus, shouldn't I be expecting something at this moment in return for pouring out my feelings to you?" asked House sarcastically as he started leaning down towards Chase.

"I guess your right but what are you expecting in return?" asked Chase, knowing already the answer to his question as House started leaning in towards him for a kiss. Just before their lips met, Chase stopped for a moment to whisper, "House…"

"Shh…I'm busy kissing my lover. That is, if he agrees to be my lover." Chase closed his eyes, nodded and smiled at House's response and just as their lips were to meet…

* * *

"House!" "House!" said two voices simultaneously from the doorway as they barged into the room.

House hearing his name being called by Wilson and Cuddy groaned in frustration and straightened up to glare back at the two that had interrupted and shattered the moment between him and Chase. "Couldn't you two just wait one more second?!" said House in annoyance.

"Um…whoops" said a sheepish looking Cuddy taking in the sight of House and a blushing Chase in an embrace.

'I guess he finally accepted his feelings for Chase and told him.' thought Wilson with a small smile as he took in the sight of the two men embracing as well.

"Sorry, it's just that we…were…concerned." said Wilson looking towards Cuddy to back up his explanation for barging into the room. Cuddy turning to Wilson followed what Wilson said and agreed with, "yes, concerned."

House continuing to glare at the two other doctors silently, didn't let go as Chase blushed beet red and tried to extract himself from his embrace. If anything House seemed to tighten his hold and Chase not wanting to hit House's leg by accident stopped his movements.

'Oh god, this is so embarrassing. Being caught by Wilson and Cuddy like this and at work too. They are going to be bringing this up for all eternity.' thought Chase as he hid his red face against House's chest.

"Well we saw Mr. Jameson leave some time ago and when neither one of you two walked out of the room afterwards, I thought maybe something happened." explained Cuddy.

"Something was going to happen, but you two idiots had to go and ruin the moment for me and my lover, so now I'm going to have to wait for my reward, unless Chase is into people watching." said House lifting an eyebrow as he saw Chase trying to tuck his face into his tweed sweater from his last comment. "I guess not."

"Jerk." was heard from a slightly muffled Chase as he succeeded in hiding his face in House's sweater.

* * *

"I guess you owe me 500 then." said Wilson quietly to Cuddy as they both looked on as House tried to extract Chase from his sweater who refused until House apologized for his comment.

"Fine. I still think you cheated though." said Cuddy with an eye roll but then asked as a smile appeared on her face, "Do you think we'll be witnessing anymore of this behavior in the future from them?"

"Knowing House, I'd say he'll start rubbing it in everyone's face any chance he gets and smiling smugly too from some of the reactions he'll be getting. As for Chase, I think we're going to be seeing him blush even more in the future and all because of House." said Wilson smiling openly now at the display in front of him.

Cuddy out of the blue slapped Wilson on the arm and ignoring his cry of surprise rather than pain at being hit on the arm, said, "You planned this all along didn't you? You knew House would eventually cave into his feelings and you knew they would be "hooking" up when we came in."

Rubbing his arm where Cuddy slapped him, Wilson said, "I may have placed the idea to help push House along but I honestly didn't know that he'd come right out and tell Chase how he felt so soon. I'm thinking that something happened before Mr. Jameson left the room and that's what triggered House." Forgetting the slap, he watched on in amusement as House was finally successful at extracting Chase from his sweater and tried to contain his laughter as Chase glared at House, who was openly chuckling at Chase's messed up hair.

"Speaking of Mr. Jameson? Do you think he's going to persist on pursuing Chase?" asked Cuddy worriedly.

"Not if House has anything to say about it, he won't. I think Mr. Jameson never had a chance to begin with, to be honest." said Wilson and laughed out loud when Chase made a face at House, who was trying to fix his hair for him and only succeeding in messing it up some more.


	6. oh no, trouble brewing

disclaimer: no rights to House *sigh*

yaoilover82: *typing away on computer and laughing in evil manner*

House characters and Original characters: *look on nervously or scared as yaoilover82 laughs at computer screen*

Dylan: *turns to Chase* um...should we even bother to ask?

Chase: *shrugs* I wouldn't.

yaoilover82: *looks over at all the rock on, house characters and continues on laughing manically with an evil glint in eyes*

House: scary....

yaoilover82: *cough, cough* *snaps back to normal* Oh, Here's chapter 6. Enjoy. :)

yaoilover82: *turns back to computer screen and gains evil glint again while letting out evil laugh* It's not the end....

House: ok...really scary....

Chase and Dylan: yup

**Chapter 6**

After getting his blood work done and going through another bout of therapy because his blood work came back positive, Dylan wandered back down to the clinic looking for Dr. Chase.

He knew that there was the possibility that Dr. Chase had already gone home but it didn't hurt to ask if he was still around or not. So as he made his way inside the clinic he asked the nurse at the desk if Dr. Chase was still around.

"Sorry sir, he left the clinic some time ago, I believe before my shift started and I don't know if he's still on duty." said the nurse. "Thanks." said Dylan and started making his way to the lobby.

As he was about to exit through the front doors, he saw out of the corner of his eye a familiar head of blonde hair heading towards the cafeteria from the elevators. Not wanting to miss the chance of seeing Dr. Chase one last time before he left for the day, Dylan followed.

As he entered the almost empty cafeteria, he saw his angel sipping from a cup of what he presumed was coffee, while taking a seat at a table with a blonde woman. Smiling at the opportunity to surprise the man since he was facing away from him, Dylan moved forward to approach the unsuspecting doctor.

As he got closer, he stopped a table away, when he heard Dr. Chase say, "He finally told me, that he loved me."

* * *

As Chase sat down at the table sipping his coffee, he proceeded to explain what happened earlier in the clinic to Cameron. Skipping the part when Dylan and House were in the same room and the slight confrontation that happened and going straight to when House and him were in the room alone. Then to House confessing that he loved Chase and House almost kissing him until they were interrupted by Wilson and Cuddy barging into the room.

Cameron not believing what she heard the first time, asked in a disbelieving voice, "Wait, can you repeat that, did you just say, House admitted that he loved you?!"

Chase could only blush and nod while staring shyly down into his coffee cup. "Oh Chase! I'm so happy for you!" gushed out Cameron as she gave Chase a hug. " I guess talking to Wilson was a good idea, after all." said Cameron as she returned to her seat.

"Thanks Allison." said Chase as he smiled. "What are best friends for." stated Cameron returning a smile of her own. "So from the look on your face, you seem pleased."

"Yes, but I still feel like it's surreal, you know, that I'm going to realize this is just a dream and soon I'm going to wake up from it and House will still be mad at me or rather staying far away from me." said Chase as he looked back down to stare at his coffee with a slight frown on his face.

"Hey, this isn't a dream and I don't think you should be thinking negative about this either. It might be because it was so sudden that you feel like it's surreal but it's not. House did admit that he loves you." said Cameron as she laid a hand on one of Chase's hands to get him to look up from his coffee cup. "And I think we should go out and celebrate."

"When you say we, you mean us two and Foreman, don't you?" asked Chase with amusement.

"Yup. I'll go page him right now. I'll tell him that we'll be meeting at Michael's." said Cameron as she made her way to the exit. Chase nodded and as he turned towards his coffee to take another sip, he smiled at the thought that at least some things were going right for him.

Neither of the two took notice of Dylan leaving the cafeteria right before Cameron took her leave as well.

* * *

After leaving the hospital and not bothering to call Roger or his band mates, Dylan wandered the streets for a couple of hours until he finally took a cab back to his loft. Once he arrived, he got out, paid the driver and made his way inside. As he stepped through the door, he took his jacket off and dropped it by the entry way and walked towards his kitchen.

Opening one of the cupboards, Dylan pulled out a bottle of whiskey, poured himself a glass and placed both glass and bottle on the counter. As he leaned on the counter, contemplating the glass, he looked towards his bay windows and then over to his answering machine.

Seeing the blinking red light, he left the glass of whiskey on the counter and made his way over to the machine. As he pressed the button the automated female voice told him he had four new messages today:

"Dylan, It's Roger, I've been calling you but you seem to have forgotten your phone or you have it off. Call me back as soon as you get this message, it's about your next appointment." at 7:25 pm.

"Dylan, where are you? I know you had your appointment with Dr. Chase this afternoon but you said you'd call me as soon as you were done. I called Roger and he said he hadn't heard from you either. So I know and you know it doesn't take this long for a check up or anything else you had to do at the hospital. I'm really getting worried here and I know you'll make fun of me later with this message but, I don't care. So call me back, you dork, bye." at 7:53 pm.

"Hey, It's Derek. You better call Roger and Will because both of them are getting really worried and they're starting to panic. If you're out stalking Dr. Chase and ignoring your responsibilities to the band and management, then we are going to have a little talk, you and me. Or if you're at your apartment or at Dr. Chase's screwing his brains out, you better hope it's worth it because Will is calling me on the other line, again and we both know I hate to see him getting worked up over your idiocy. I can call Roger and calm him down but not Will, so call back." at 8:20 pm.

"Dylan, it's Will again. Please if you get this message just call me. I'm really worried man especially when you told me this morning that you weren't still feeling all that great. Did you tell Roger by the way? *slight pause* Man, if you're doing this on purpose to mess with me, it's not funny. I called Derek earlier and he thought you might be with Dr. Chase, so if you are, can you still give me a call, just to let me know you're alright." at 8:48 pm.

As Dylan erased the messages and picked up his phone to call and apologize to Roger first, a knock sounded on his door. Walking to the door, he peeked through the peephole to see an annoyed Derek, glaring at the door and Will bouncing on the soles of his feet. Sighing at the inevitable lecture he was about to receive, he unlocked the door to allow his band mates to enter.

Leading the way to his living room area, he sat down on his couch and waited for the lecture to start. "Geez, Dylan, where have you been? I've been worried sick about you? Did you get to hear my messages?" asked Will in a slightly panicked voice, as he stood in front of Dylan.

Derek who was about to give Dylan a piece of his mind as well, saw from the corner of his eye the bottle of whiskey and a glass with some of the amber liquid still in it. He walked over to the counter and from there said over his shoulder, "So, were you planning on making yourself even more sick?"

"What do you mean Derek?" asked Will as he watched Derek approach the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Derek held up the glass full of whiskey to show Will and said to Dylan, "You're not supposed to be drinking, Dr. Chase told you specifically that alcohol was one of the things you couldn't have yet. So why do…"

"Who cares." interrupted Dylan as he leaned back on the couch. "What do you mean, who cares? We care Dylan. I can't believe you were planning on not following the orders that Dr. Chase…."

"Will, for once I don't want to hear your opinion on what I can or can't do, Alright?" said Dylan in a frustrated voice and interrupting Will. Will taken aback at Dylan's outburst, looked towards Derek with a worried expression and then sat down on the loveseat opposite of the couch to stare worriedly at Dylan.

"Hey, what's with the attitude? Did something happen at the hospital? Otherwise, I think you should apologize to Will because he doesn't deserve to be talked to that way, especially since you made him worry so much about you." said Derek as he made his way over to the couch but stood to the side of it.

Not getting a reply from Dylan, Will got up and moved to the couch that Dylan was sitting on and laid a hand on Dylan's shoulder and asked in a concerned voice, "What's up, man? What's bothering you?"

After a moment of silence passed, sighing loudly, Dylan said, "I just found out that Dr. House confessed to Dr. Chase and they might be together now."

"And? This is good news, right? I mean, you do want Dr. Chase to be happy, right Dylan?" asked Will.

"You're throwing a tantrum over Dr. Chase dating someone that isn't you?" asked Derek in slight disbelief. "God, you can be so immature at times."

"Derek! You're not helping, he really liked Dr. Chase, a lot." said Will as he laid a comforting hand on Dylan's shoulder.

"Will, stop being such a mother hen with him. Dylan, get over it. So Dr. Chase didn't choose you, it's not the end of the world. Besides, you already knew he had someone that he was interested in and I think it's time that you realized that maybe he just wasn't the one for you. Just let it go." said Derek as he took a seat on the other side of Dylan.

Dylan shaking off Will's hand, stood up from the couch and stared at Will and Derek and said, "No, this isn't right. Dr. House is only doing this because I came along and made him realize what a great person Dr. Chase really is. So he only did it because he knew Dr. Chase was going to fall for me eventually and once I'm out of the picture he's going to end up hurting him, I just know it."

Will now really concerned with his friend's state of mind said, "Dylan, Derek's right. You just have to realize that there wasn't ever going to be a you and Dr. Chase and I think you should just move past this and let it go man. Plus you're starting to sound like you're obsessed over Dr. Chase."

Derek also showing a look of concern for his friend said, "Dylan, I know it's been a while since someone turned you down but I think you need to really let this go. I mean I know you're determined with certain things but never like this. You never acted this way when you were chasing after Linda and to tell you the truth you're starting to freak me out."

"Tch…I knew you guys wouldn't understand." said Dylan as he turned away to lean against the bay windows and glared outside.

"Hey, who better to understand you then us. We all know you had serious feelings for him. Besides, if you are right about Dr. House and Dr. Chase being a couple, well that's Dr. Chase's choice and not yours. If you really do love him and wanted the best for him then you would be happy for him and let him go because as the saying goes if you love something then let it go and if it doesn't return it was never yours to begin with but if it does then it was yours all along." said Derek.

Will approaching Dylan placed his hand between Dylan's shoulder blades and said, "Dylan man, you just have to let it go." Dylan looked up as Will placed his hand on his back and Will repeated gently, "Let it go man."

Sighing in defeat, Dylan leaned on the window sill for a while as if he was trying to pull himself together. Exhaling loudly, he straightened up and looked back at Will and Dylan with a smile and said, "You're right guys, I seriously don't know what came over me and…I'm real sorry, Will, for losing my calm with you there, I know you worry…and Derek, I'm sorry for making you come out all this way when you could be spending time with Lily."

Both Will and Derek thinking everything was alright with their friend gave him a friendly smile in return as well.

"Well…since you guys are here. How about something to drink? I promise nothing that contains alcohol." said Dylan.

Dylan started walking towards his kitchen to fetch coffee and tea when Derek said, "Thanks, but none for me. I think I'm going to call it a night, seeing as how late it is and since I've got to go into the studio tomorrow earlier than you two."

"Yeah same here. Sorry Dylan, maybe I can stay overnight…" "Nah, I don't want you guys being too tired when we go to the studio tomorrow. I mean I know I can put down a track perfectly but if you two can't pull it off then what's the point of me going in tomorrow." interrupted Dylan with some smugness. "Dork." said Will with an eye-roll.

As the trio of men headed towards the door, Derek asked, "So are you going to give Roger a call?"

"Yeah, I'll do that while I'm heating up the water for my tea." said Dylan as he picked up his coat from the floor where he dropped it earlier and placed it on the coat rack by the door. Derek nodding, said, "Ok, well goodnight and see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, see ya tomorrow man and get a goodnight's rest." said Will while walking out the door along with Derek. "I will." said Dylan watching his friends make their way to their separate cars.

* * *

Once Will and Derek were gone, Dylan walked back into his kitchen and put the bottle of whiskey away. Grabbing the glass, he poured the contents down the kitchen sink drain and grabbed the kettle sitting on his stove to fill with water for his tea.

After he put the kettle on the stove again, he walked towards his living room/studio area, where his piano was situated in a corner. Once he sat down on the bench he started playing Debussy's Clair de Lune but as he reached the first two low notes he switched to playing Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata but stopped midway.

Placing his elbows on the keys of the piano and leaning his face in his hands, he sighed with frustration and stood up to stand by the bay windows to look out again at the view.

"Sorry guys but I'm not letting this go. Dr. Chase still needs to know that I'm the much better man and show him how wrong Dr. House is for him." said Dylan in the empty room.

Walking over to his phone, he dialed a number and waited for the other end to be picked up. After several rings, he said into the phone, "Hey Roger, sorry I didn't call you back man. I got the third degree from Derek and Will a little while ago about that……"

"Yeah, it won't happen again….hmm…"

"Yeah about the appointment…..I need you to arrange something for me…"

"I don't feel comfortable going to the hospital anymore…."

"Well there's this other doctor…a Dr. House….yeah, Derek and Will didn't tell you anything about him?….."

"No, well, I don't want him anywhere near me when I go visit again….well the last time I went he kept trying to make me sign this consent form…"

"Yeah I don't know for what but I thought it was kind of weird…"

"Wow, you can do that, thanks Roger…."

"Cool, then I guess that will work…"

"Oh and by the way Roger, when Dr. Chase comes down to the studio can you arrange some healthy snacks and maybe drinks to be brought up to the office we're going to be using…"

"Ok great, yup, I'll see you then. Bye."

Replacing the phone back on it's cradle he made his way back to the kitchen to turn off the stove and prepare his tea. "I'm glad things are finally going to start going right." said Dylan taking a sip from his tea and leaning back towards the counter.


	7. Their moment

**Disclaimer: House belongs to David Shore**

yaoilover82:*lying down on couch taking a nap*

House: *limps into room with a replica of chibi chase doll in one arm* *stops and looks over at yaoilover82 and back at computer screen left on* *sneaks over and reads what's on computer screen*

a couple minutes later....

Chase: *walks into room and sees House lying down with icepack over his red face and yaoilover82 on the computer, typing away* um...what happened to him?

yaoilover82: he read a part of another story that I'm thinking of writing, I think...something much more explicit *shrugs and turns back to typing*

Chase: *walks over to read what's on screen over yaoilover82's shoulder* *blushes deep red* um...I need to um...go lie down for a bit. *walks away*

Dylan: *enters room and sees Chase walk away with red face and then looks over to House also with a red face* what's going on?

yaoilover82: they read something on my computer, that I'm thinking about writing and hopefully post sometime

Dylan: *looks over yaoilover82's shoulder* Hey! I want a story like that with me and Chase solely in it! *stomps foot and pouts*

yaoilover82: Sorry but you're just the antagonist in my Rock on, House story, so no smex for you.

Dylan: but...but...*tears up and runs off crying*

yaoilover82: geez, still a big drama queen *closes file on computer* *turns to House* So did you like it?

House:*lifts icepack from face and glares* You knew I would sneak a peek.

yaoilover82: hehehe...of course. So did it get you hot and bothered? I know it affected Chase. hehehe.

House: shut up! *covers face again with icepack as his face turns red again*

yaoilover82: oh well...Here's chapter 7. Enjoy! ^_^

Chapter 7

Earlier that same evening at Michael's bar and grill….

Chase, Cameron and Foreman were gathered in a booth, having drinks and laughing at something that Foreman said. As the trio continued with the conversation, a man with a familiar limp and cane approached the booth. The first one to notice the man was Foreman and he smirked and said something to catch the other two's attention. Chase could be seen blushing at this point and was gulping nervously.

House looking at Foreman and Cameron first and then stopping his gaze on Chase asked him, "Do you mind?"

Chase looking up at House for a moment turned a dumbstruck look back towards his two other colleagues with knowing smiles plastered on their faces. "Um…no of course not." said Chase nervously as he moved over to make room for House.

House taking a seat and hanging his cane at the end of the table, turned towards the trio and asked, "So where's this free steak that I heard I was gonna get if I showed up?"

"House." said Cameron in exasperation. "What? You said there would be a free steak with my name on it and the only other thing that I see that would be much more delicious to eat besides a steak would be Chase at the moment but they might arrest me for cannibalism." said House as he turned to give Chase a wink.

Chase blushed at the slightly odd and obvious sexual innuendo that House was making and groaned inwardly. Ever since House had openly confessed to him and asked him to be his lover, the man was flirting with him non-stop the rest of the evening and with no qualms as to who was around.

He wondered if House was going to be constantly doing this throughout their relationship but then he thought back to how sincere and gentle he was when it was just the two of them in the exam room and asked himself inwardly if House was just being this way in front of everyone to test who approved, disapproved or didn't care that they were now a couple.

As he took a sip of his drink, he felt a hand rest on his knee and turned to the owner of the hand but the man was discussing an old and odd case with Foreman and Cameron that involved steaks. While half listening to the conversation, Chase turned back to his thoughts and smiled inwardly at the thought of their new relationship and at the obvious way the man wanted him.

He knew he wanted House as well but he was still nervous with what entailed in a sexual relationship with a man. The only experience he ever had with a man was the kiss he had shared with Dylan and that was it. Not that he was inexperienced when it came to sex, but all his previous relationships had been with women and even though some of those women were sometimes more dominant than he was that still didn't help him with what to expect from a male-male relationship.

So he was nervous at the thought that he wouldn't be good enough to please House in bed once they came to that point and in turn House would grow to not want him anymore.

As he frowned at that thought, he felt a gentle squeeze from the hand on his knee and turned to look at House and found House looking right back at him. As he gave a shy smile and out of the corner of his eye he became aware of the absence of Cameron and Foreman.

House noticing him glance towards the empty seats said, "Foreman just went to the lady's room and Cameron went up to the bar to order me a drink."

"Oh…um…so…" said Chase in hopes of starting a conversation but failing. House interrupted him by saying, "You know, if you're not comfortable with me being here, I can leave."

Chase feeling slightly panicked said, "No! I mean, no, it's alright, I guess I'm just a little nervous. You don't normally join us for drinks after work and I'm so used to just seeing you during work h…"

"You know that's going to change, right?" interrupted House with a soft smile directed at Chase.

"I would hope so, otherwise what's the use of having a relationship when I would only be able to see you at work." said Chase with a serious tone and looking at House.

House chuckled slightly at Chase's comment and asked, "Well, how about we try that out?"

"What? See each other outside of work?" asked Chase. House rolled his eyes and said sarcastically , "No inside of work. Of course, outside of work." "oh…"said Chase now embarrassed at realizing what he just asked. House lifting Chase's face with the same hand that was recently on his knee said with a smile, "You're cute when you're all flustered."

Blushing for a different reason now and feeling his heart skip a beat, Chase gave House another shy smile and said, "Flattery will get you anywhere."

"Great, so it's working then." said House and placed his hand back on Chase's knee and looked towards Cameron at the bar. "I know you three are still young and are probably going to stay up later but…I was wondering if it would be possible if you came over to my place tonight?" asked House nervously while glancing over at Chase

Chase seeing House was nervous asking him that question, but still bravely asking, gathered his own courage and replied, "I'd like that." House losing all his nervousness said with a smile, "Good."

"So what'd I miss?" asked Foreman as he sat down at the booth again. "Oh, nothing much, but I'm gonna call it a night. You know someone like me needs his beauty rest to be restored to his wonderful youthfulness. " said House with sarcasm.

Foreman rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like 'immaturity more like it' under his breath as House stood up from the booth. Chase chuckled at that and as he made his way to get out of the booth as well, Foreman asked, "Wait…you're leaving too?"

"Um…yes." said Chase apologetically as he placed his hands in his pockets. "Wait, don't tell me you're going to go catch up on some beauty rest as well." said Foreman while lifting his eyebrow and giving Chase a look.

House slinging an arm around Chase's shoulders answered Foreman with, "Nope, he's going to be the one to tuck me in and make sure I get my beauty sleep."

"Um…ok…too much information for me but have fun anyways." said Foreman. "I'll make sure to tell Cameron that you left." "Thanks Foreman." said Chase while trying to catch up to House who was already limping ahead towards the entrance/exit.

* * *

Cameron watching as House and Chase left, sat back down at the booth and asked, "So…what excuse did they give you to take off so early?" Foreman snorted and said, "House said he needed to get some sleep and Chase was going to tuck him into bed."

Cameron smirked at Foreman's response, shook her head and sat back down with her newly acquired drink. She lifted her drink and tipped it towards Foreman and said, "To House and Chase."

Foreman tipped his as well and said jokingly, "To Chase, and may House not drive him insane." Both Foreman and Cameron took a swallow from their drinks and moved their discussion to other topics.

* * *

Once outside of Michael's, Chase looked around for House since House had gone ahead of him and as he turned to his left. He saw him leaning against a nearby bench and as their eyes met, House approached him and asked, "So your car or your car?"

"Where's your motorbike?" asked Chase as he looked around for the black and orange vehicle. "Didn't ride it in to work this morning." "Then how did you get here?" "Wilson, it's great having a best friend that's part chauffer at times." said House.

"Why didn't he join us?" asked Chase as he made his way to his car with House following close behind him. "Said he was going to be busy tonight." said House distractedly as he was admiring the view in front of him.

As Chase took out his keys, to unlock the passenger door for House, he felt a hand graze his behind. Jumping at the touch he turned around to find House inches away from his face and leaning in to back Chase up against his own car.

As House was leaning down towards his lips, Chase whispered the words, "House, what if someone sees us?" "I don't care and besides there's no one around." said House as he moved in closer. "Oh…" whispered Chase closing his eyes as House's lips pressed against his.

All Chase knew at the moment was that House's lips were much more amazing then he thought they would ever be. As House leaned in further to have his body flushed against Chase's, House's tongue lightly probed his mouth to seek entrance. Chase opened his lips to let House's tongue in and as he did he felt his knees grow weak as House deepened the kiss. Enjoying the kiss immensely now as they explored each other's mouths, Chase moaned into the kiss and couldn't help and wrap his arms around House's neck as they shared their first kiss.

Soon after breaking the kiss to catch a moment to breathe, House and Chase stood just enjoying the after effect the kiss had on both of them. As House leaned his head on Chase's shoulder, Chase said breathlessly, "wow…"

"My thoughts exactly." said House after a moment as he straightened up. "So shall we get going?" he asked.

Chase gave his answer by opening the door for House and then walked around to get in the driver's seat. Chase pulled out of his parking space and drove on the way to House's apartment.

The drive over to House's apartment didn't take long and as Chase pulled up to a free space to park, he turned to say something witty to calm his nerves but stopped when he noticed that House was nervously gripping the end of his cane with both of his hands.

'So he's as nervous as I am.' thought Chase and said aloud, "You know, we could call it a night here and I can just walk you to your door."

"Oh gee, are you planning on playing the part of the perfect gentleman tonight." said House sarcastically. "What I meant is that, I don't really expect things to go anywhere tonight. I mean, I'm still new to this House and to be honest with you I'm really nervous about doing anything else besides kissing."

"And I know you invited me over House, but if you're still unsure and you think I'm expecting anything to happen tonight…then again maybe we should say goodnight here." said Chase looking down at his steering wheel with some disappointment that House might be regretting already being with him when House didn't give him a reply about being nervous.

"Hey," said House as he laid a hand on one of Chase's arms to get Chase's attention. "I asked you over and I'm not backing out on the offer. It's just I am a little nervous myself since I just don't think I would be able to resist keeping my hands to myself once we go in. Plus there's other things that I want us to do, but not tonight." said House while wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Chase raised an eyebrow at that and asked, "And that would be?" "Well for starters, I would like to get you in my apartment, take you into the kitchen and have you make me some coffee." said House with a smirk.

Chase laughed at House's response and said while still chuckling, "You only want me for my grand coffee making skills, don't you."

"Oh darn, I've been made out and now you know the reason why I asked you over." said House with a deadpan face and then stepped out of Chase's car. Chase shook his head in amusement and stepped out of his car, feeling all his nervousness leave him and followed House into his apartment.

* * *

The next day….

Chase woke up to his alarm on his cell phone ringing and felt slightly alarmed as he felt a warm chest under him that he was apparently using as his pillow. As he came fully awake, he calmed down and smiled as he realized that it was House's chest that he was sleeping on since House mumbled something in his sleep.

Reaching for his phone on the coffee table, where he had left it last night, he turned off the alarm and settled back on House's chest as the man reached for him in his sleep. He had to admit that he enjoyed being embraced for a while longer under the afghan they were both being covered with. As he snuggled into the man's chest he recalled last night in his mind.

* * *

Last night the two had stayed up and talked about their new relationship and things that they did or didn't expect from each other while drinking coffee in the living room on House's couch. They both had agreed that they didn't want to go too fast in their relationship since they both had never slept with a man before.

Well Chase knew about the ways to satisfy each other but not really what was really needed to be prepared and he had a suspicion that House would look up and find more information before Chase had a chance to.

So while on the topic of sex Chase had even confessed to House that he was nervous that he would do something wrong or not be able to take that next step when it came to sleeping with House.

He remembered House had reassured him that he couldn't do anything that would make House not want him. So when they came to that point in their relationship where one of them wanted to take that next step then, as House put it, he would be readily prepared whenever Chase was finally ready. Chase's suspicions were confirmed after that but he felt slightly better since at least one of them would know more on what to do when they came to that.

After discussing other things about their relationship, House ended the topic by turning on the television and watched some program about woodworking. When Chase had asked House about it, he looked slightly confused when House told him he found it amusing to watch a moron working with high powered tools and not end up at the hospital during one of the segments.

Shrugging, Chase watched the show as well and after a while the two started a short commentary as they watched the man make a mistake here and there throughout the show.

He remembered yawning as it became late but House had offered his left shoulder for him to lean on and told him he could take a nap so he wouldn't be so tired when he drove home and he would wake him up after the show they were currently watching was over.

While he had leaned on the man's shoulder, he felt House wrap an arm around his shoulders and hug him to his side. So he tried to stay awake and continue watching the program but failed and as he fell asleep, he didn't see the fond look on House's face as he watched him fall asleep on his shoulder.

* * *

So as Chase was brought back to the present, he instantly became concerned about House's leg. Sleeping on the couch probably wasn't the best choice for House to lay his leg on and then to have Chase laying on top of him probably didn't help either. He couldn't imagine the man still sleeping through the pain and wondered if he had taken any of his vicodin before falling asleep.

So as Chase glanced down at their lower parts of their bodies under the afghan, he noticed that House had maneuvered him somehow before falling asleep himself to lie on the opposite side of the couch unlike how they were positioned last night. House had moved Chase to lie with his legs more on the outside of the couch while House's legs were on the inside so he was far from House's bad leg.

"Enjoying the view?" asked a sleep roughened voice from above Chase's head. Chase's head snapped up to look at House who was staring back at him drowsily and a smile on his face.

"You didn't wake me up last night." stated Chase as he watched House rub a hand over his face and turned slightly to face Chase.

"Well, I couldn't resist not having you drool all over me in your sleep, so I could lovingly tease you in the morning afterwards so….I didn't wake you up." said House while caressing Chase's blushing face.

"I don't drool." said Chase while pouting slightly and resisting the temptation to look if there was spittle on House's shirt or not. House smirked at Chase's pout but soon closed his eyes in a slight grimace and hissed softly as Chase moved one of his legs and accidentally brushed it up against his morning erection.

Chase thinking he had accidentally hit House's bad leg, tried to move his leg away but House made a grab for his thigh and hooked his leg over his hip. As Chase was pulled closer to House, Chase tried to apologize thinking he had made House angry in some way but his words were cut off as he felt House give a small thrust against him and felt him.

Blushing, he looked back up to House's face to see the man giving him a heated look but not making another move against him as if he was silently waiting for Chase to approve or disapprove. Chase feeling his heart beat a little faster at the thought that he was the one to put that expression on House's face leaned up slightly to kiss the man under his chin. House taking that as approval pressed Chase closer to him and moved again.

"Ah.." moaned out Chase as House rubbed his groin against his. As House gave another experimental thrust, Chase clenched House's shirt in both hands and arched his back trying to get more friction. "House…" moaned out Chase, "I thought…*moan* we agreed…oh…to go slow last night."

"I've changed my mind…*grunt* and besides you started it." said House as he continued to thrust against Chase, who continued to moan as House continued to grind against him.

"Just wanted…oh god…to make…ah…sure." panted out Chase.

As Chase's mind gave into his body's demands to seek more friction, he forgot all about being afraid or nervous when they came to being intimate like this and enjoyed the tingling feeling building and traveling up his spine.

"House…ah…I'm…ah...I'm…ngh!" groaned out Chase arching his back as he came. House hearing Chase climax, opened his eyes and what he saw made him moan in pleasure. He watched as Chase's face became flushed and his lips become tinted a darker pink, which he thought needed to be kissed again. So as he leaned down and kissed Chase, he gave a final thrust and moaned out his climax.

As they both recovered from their orgasm, Chase opened his eyes slowly, licked his kiss swollen lips and smiled while snuggling into House's chest. House opened his eyes as well and said, "If this is the kind of stuff we're doing with our clothes on now, I'm pretty sure I'm not going to hesitate doing more with our clothes off."

Chase chuckled at that but said with some nervousness, "I don't think I'm yet prepared for whatever else you have in mind."

House hearing the slight nervousness in Chase's voice, kissed the top of Chase's head and said, "Don't worry, I told you before that if one of us isn't comfortable with something then we would just have to wait until the other was ready. I'd probably get blue balls from waiting so long but it would be worth it."

"Are you sure _**you're**_ not masochistic?" asked Chase jokingly. "Nope, that's your middle name, remember." said House as he gave a light slap to Chase's behind. "Hey!" said Chase trying to break out of House's embrace now.

"If I kiss you, will you forgive me for, as they say, tapping that ass?" asked House as he leaned in to kiss Chase. "I don't know, I might need a few more convincing kisses to make me forgive you." said Chase after House kissed him. "That's fine with me." said House as he continued to kiss Chase again.

After a couple more kisses, Chase said, "I have to go, otherwise I'll be late going in to work and I don't think Cuddy would approve of me starting to gain some of your bad habits."

"Bad habits? Those aren't bad habits. I see it as more of a reward for the lives I save each day. You see it's a cycle, patient comes in, patient is dying, I cure patient, patient is happy and I get rewarded for saving their life. It's that simple." explained House.

"I don't think Cuddy sees it that way." said Chase with some amusement while sitting up.

"Are you going to join her ranks and not let me have my fun?" asked House with an exaggerated pout.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to make it up to you somehow." said Chase as he stood up to look around for his missing shoes. "Where are my shoes?"

"You better and you can start by making me some more coffee." said House, "And your shoes are under the coffee table."

"Can't…remember I have to leave, but how about dinner tonight?" asked Chase as he recovered his shoes and sat back down on the edge of the couch to put them on.

House responded by wrapping his arms around Chase's waist, pulling him back to lean on his chest and said, "For some reason I don't want this moment to end."

Chase smiling at House being so open with his feelings for once said, "Neither do I, but we'll have more moments after this and I bet they'll get even more incredible."

"You're being optimistic which I find weird since you were the one that was worried that you couldn't satisfy me to begin with." said House with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, someone has to be at this moment, since you're not being it right now." said Chase as he kissed House's cheek.

"Are you seeing that boy band jerk today?" asked House out of the blue while tightening his arms around Chase's waist.

Chase hearing the jealous tone in House's voice reassured him by saying, "Don't worry about him. I'll be making sure he keeps his hands to himself and I'm going to tell him that I have a…" "Boyfriend, lover, did I mention boyfriend." interrupted House with a scowl on his face.

"yes, one that is the most intelligent, kind and loving man that I could ever hope for." finished Chase as he leaned down to give House a peck on the lips.

"Are you sure your talking about me?" asked House sarcastically. "Because I don't remember kind and loving being in my vocabulary. Maybe you have someone else in mind that fits those traits."

"Believe me House, you are that person and you showed me that yesterday in the exam room and last night during our talk." said Chase as he made his way to the door.

"Well don't go spreading that around too much, otherwise all my patients are going to be wanting me to be the same way with them!" yelled out House as Chase was closing the door behind him.

House could hear Chase chuckling down the hallway at the comment he'd made, he smiled and said to himself, "kind and loving, huh."

Sitting up on the couch after a few minutes after Chase left, House made his way to his bathroom while whistling a happy little tune.

**yaoilover82: I'm thinking of writing something kind of smexy that's kind of been stuck in my head but unrelated to this series. I'm not sure if it's allowed on so if I ever do get to writing it down and posting it. You can find it on my livejournal here: ****.com**

**where you can also find this story. Thanks again for those of you that have been reading my story so far. ^_^**


	8. without consent

**Disclaimer: Don't make money off this and House belongs to David Shore**

**Warnings: this chapter contains non-con and the ill use of drugs.**

Chase: *walks into room and sees House scowling at Dylan who is throwing a tantrum.* Where's yaoilover82?

House: Don't know but when I find her...there will be hell to pay.

Chase: Um ok...*glances at Dylan* and what's wrong with him?

House: we snuck into her room to read the next chapter while she wasn't around and he didn't like that she let him have his moment but not in the way he wanted it

Dylan: *yelling and stomping his foot* I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I don't wanna, I DON'T WANNA BE A ANTAGONIST!!!!

Chase: ok? what was the chapter about?

House: *pouts* I'm not saying because I found a note saying she kidnapped my chibi-chase doll and if I spoil the chapter for the readers then she would kidnap you next. *eye-roll*

Chase: *walks up to House and gives hug* Don't worry I'm right here.

Dylan: *stops temper tantrum to watch Chase and House* I want a hug too!

House: Too bad! He's my wombat! *sticks tongue out* And I don't share!

Dylan: *glares* Fine! Here's Chapter 8 then...*sticks out tongue at House* at least there I have a real moment with Chase

House: It's called fan fiction not fan non-fiction. moron...*turns to readers and annoyingly says* Here's chapter 8.

* * *

Chapter 8

After going home, grabbing a quick shower and a change of clothes, Chase only arrived thirty minutes late to work that morning.

As soon as he arrived he went to the reception desk to ask if he had any messages and was handed four messages from the nurse on duty while she answered the phone. As he made his way to the elevator, he read that he had two consultations today, an order to prep for surgery in two days and a message from Cuddy that asked him to go to her office after he was done with his consults.

As Chase stepped onto the elevator, the nurse behind the reception desk called out, "Dr. Chase! You have a new message!" Stepping off the elevator quickly, he walked back to the reception desk and while she handed him his new message he took note that she was blushing beet red and smiling shyly at him.

Thanking the nurse with a slightly confused smile, Chase walked towards the elevators again and waited until he was on the elevator to read the message. It read:

_I wanted to let you know that I was thinking about our kiss last night and about what we did this morning. I hope we have many more mornings like that again._

_From your kind and loving,_

_Dr. House_

_P.S. I suggest we sleep on the bed next time sans clothes._

Groaning inwardly Chase realized why the nurse reacted the way she did when she passed him the message and knowing House, he probably did it on purpose so Chase could berate him on terrorizing the nurses when in fact he was just causing the opposite effect.

Giving a small sigh, he shook his head fondly and thought about how things were going to be interesting for him from now on with House being his lover and he wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

As the day went by with him done with his first consultation, an then an incident around noon with House stalking him to the cafeteria and dragging an annoyed Wilson behind him while insisting that Wilson buy him and House lunch. '_Since that's what best friends did.' _according to House.

Then escaping to his second consultation with an apologetic look towards Wilson and a berating look towards House. He told House at the time that House would pay for the next time they sat down for lunch and would treat Wilson and him. He received a glare from House for his efforts to help Wilson and the words shouted at his back as he was leaving, "You're supposed to be on my side!"

He was amused slightly at that but now he was heading towards Cuddy's office with a slight headache because the second consultation had been a joke in his opinion. He knew it had something to do with the patient's heart from all the symptoms and yet Dr. Boyd, another surgeon, kept insisting it wasn't. They had spent the rest of the consultation arguing until Dr. Boyd brought up the x-rays and Chase had his moment to point out that there was an abnormal growth around one of the heart valves thus proving he was right. Dr. Boyd had apologized for his mistake and ended the consultation and making arrangements to have the patient prepped for surgery.

Now here he was making his way into Cuddy's office, and asked while taking in her sullen look on her face, "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, why don't you take a seat?" offered Cuddy while waiting for Chase to take a seat. "Chase, we both know that you have your appointment with Mr. Jameson here in the clinic…"

"Yes it's in about fifteen minutes from now…what about it?" asked Chase in confusion.

"Well, Mr. Jameson's manager, Mr. Tyhme, made arrangements to have his check up to be done at home." said Cuddy.

"Oh, so does this mean I'm not his doctor anymore?" asked Chase with some confusion towards the end.

"I'm afraid not." said Cuddy and biting her lips as she took in Chase's reaction.

"Wait, what?! He can't just decide to make me go visit him at home, not without me agreeing to the terms first. I'm a surgeon for crying out loud and I can't just leave the hospital, I have an obligation to see some patients here as well and I have to look over some files for a patient that I'm going to be doing surgery on in two days. Call him back and tell him I didn't approve of this and to get another doctor!" exclaimed Chase.

"Chase, Mr. Tyhme requested that you and he said that he didn't trust to getting someone on short notice that wasn't familiar with him and….he brought up the matter of suing House for trying to assault him during his latest visit." said Cuddy.

"What?! That's impossible! House didn't do anything like that! I was there and I would have noticed if he was trying to do anything to Dylan!" said Chase now clearly furious.

"That's the thing Chase**, I **wasn't, and I also wasn't able to back up House's innocence this time because of that and it's his word against yours." said Cuddy, "Plus, Mr. Tyhme said if you didn't follow along with the new arrangements he would sue the hospital, as well as House for two counts of assault."

"That damn bastard, he said that he wouldn't go through with any kind of charges if I became his primary doctor and to make up something like this….!" exclaimed Chase as he stood up from his seat to pace in front of Cuddy's desk.

"Yes, I know very well and right now you're refusing to follow through with that and that's why he's bringing them up again." said Cuddy becoming frustrated herself.

"Chase I know this is sudden and I know you really don't want to go but please do it for House." begged Cuddy.

"You don't want me to do this for the hospital but you want me to do this for House?" asked Chase in disbelief, not that he wouldn't try to protect his lover in the first, but to hear Cuddy beg and for House was just slightly shocking.

"Yes, as a friend I don't want House to go through something like this. You should understand even more since you're his lover." said Cuddy. "Besides, I would have gotten the best damn lawyers to fight against Mr. Jameson for trying to sue the hospital in the first place but unfortunately I won't be able to do the same for House. That's why I approved of the new arrangements without your say so, so please Chase, just get this last check up done and over with."

"Fine but House isn't going to like the fact that I'm going to make a home visit with Mr. Jameson and knowing him he's going to end up going with me anyway." said Chase as he made his way to the door.

"That's also why I asked you to come see me. Mr. Tyhme mentioned that Mr. Jameson requested that House not be there for the appointment and knowing House if he does find out that you visited Mr. Jameson at his home, I know he's going to try his hardest to interrupt the appointment even while he's not here. So you can't tell him." said Cuddy.

"What do you mean?" asked Chase.

"I've asked Wilson to help keep him preoccupied with something." said Cuddy holding out a piece of paper. "Here's the address."

Chase taking that as his cue to go get ready for the appointment, took the note and made his way out of Cuddy's office to get this done as quickly as possible.

* * *

Meanwhile….

"So…you really need me to help you out with this and Cuddy gave you the ok to do this during your office hours?" asked House raising an eyebrow as they drove to their destination.

"Yes." said Wilson trying to keep calm because he knew if he let it slip out that Cuddy asked him to keep House preoccupied, he'd never hear the end of it from both sides.

"You know, I would think I would be the last person on your list to ask for help on a decision like this." stated House as he continued to stare at Wilson from the passenger seat.

"Now what would make you think that?" asked Wilson as he kept his eyes firmly on the road.

"Well, for the fact that when it comes to your ex-wives, you don't like me talking to any one of them. So I'm wondering why you have me along for the ride to meet up with Debbie when you admitted that she was the worst realtor in the world in the first place." said House.

"Her name is Bonnie and the reason why I don't like you talking to them is for the fact that none of them are really fond of you since they think you had something to do with the marriages not lasting. Plus, I just thought Bonnie could really help me out with this and….she said she could get me a good price on a condo that she thought would suit me, Plus there's the discount I would be getting..." said Wilson.

"Right…..so then why don't I believe you?" asked House staring intently at Wilson.

Wilson gripping the steering wheel in one hand, coughed into his fist once and that was all House needed as evidence that he was hiding something.

"AHA! I knew it! You are hiding something from me. You're not really going to see Debbie to see some condo. You just don't want me to be somewhere and the only place that I can think of that I want to be at right now is…." House glanced at the clock on the dashboard, "Is at the hospital which I wouldn't normally say, so don't tell Cuddy." said House while glaring at Wilson.

"House her name is Bonnie and we ARE going to see a condo. I just thought as my best friend you could help me out in making this big decision." said Wilson.

"There it is again. You could have denied that you were trying to keep me away from the hospital but no! I know you well enough to know when you're trying to avoid talking about something." accused House.

"Fine, I'm not trying to keep you away from the hospital or from a certain someone!" said Wilson becoming frustrated.

"Turn back, right now, Wilson or I'll make sure to tell you're new girlfriend that you're cheating on her." demanded House. "What? How did you know I even had a girlfriend? You wouldn't…" Wilson tried to say but rolled his eyes as House continued to glare at him.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Wilson made a u-turn and started driving back towards the hospital by going back towards the highway. He knew that even if they made it back to the hospital House would still miss out on the appointment.

"Now, I want you to tell me why you're trying to keep me away from the hospital or more specifically Chase." said House.

Sighing, Wilson gave in and explained, "Cuddy asked me as a favor to drive you around and pretend to go see Bonnie to see a condo. She knew that you would come along if I mentioned I was going to see one of my ex-wives. Since you always like playing mind games with them and me."

"You're correct in your assumption but that still doesn't explain why Cuddy asked you in the first place." said House waiting for Wilson to reply.

As he continued to drive, Wilson finally said, "She didn't want you to find out that Chase was going to make a home visit with Mr. Jameson, instead of doing the appointment at the clinic today and that she approved of the new arrangement."

"WHAT!?!" roared House, "Wilson, I can't believe she agreed to make Chase do that and now he's going to be with that jerk in his private home! Who knows what's likely to happen if I'm not there. I'm telling you that jerk isn't alright up here." said House pointing to his head. "I don't trust him being with Chase all by himself."

"Wha…? House, I think you're over reacting a bit here. Just because you don't like what he pulled in the lobby with the kiss and the reporters doesn't mean he's a bad person." said Wilson with a slight frown.

"God! Wilson you guys weren't there when he went for his appointment with Chase at the clinic, the guy was practically forcing himself on Chase when I snuck into the room and even though Chase rejected him. The bastard wouldn't take no for an answer and kept insisting that Chase was wrong in having feelings for me. He even told him that I didn't give a shit about Chase and if you were there to see the look on Chase's face when he told him that…I just don't want that manipulative jerk getting near Chase again, period." said House getting more agitated.

"You're serious, aren't you?" asked Wilson watching his friend become truly upset.

"Yes! Chase was vulnerable before and he took advantage. You don't think he's going to take advantage again. Plus do you think you could drive any slower, it would usually take about ten minutes for me to get to the hospital from here but with your driving we'd probably won't get there until next week." said House in frustration while slumping in his seat.

Wilson taking out his cell phone dialed a familiar number and as it started ringing, House asked, "Who are you calling?" and Wilson replied, "Cuddy."

* * *

Somewhere else…

As Chase arrived at his destination, he noticed that the place he parked at didn't seem like a residential place of any kind. If anything it looked more like an office building. He shrugged and made his way to the entrance after he grabbed his backpack with some medical supplies that he would need for the check up.

Walking into the building he was correct in that the place was an office because a reception desk was in front of him in what appeared to be a lobby. Walking up towards the reception desk with the woman behind it, he waited for her to stop talking on the phone to acknowledge him.

"Yes, how can I help you?" asked the woman in a really high pitched voice and batting her eyelashes at him once she gave him the once over.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jameson, I'm Dr. Chase and I believe he's expecting me." stated Chase.

"Oh, yes, yes. Well aren't you a cutie! Hold on and let me phone first to let Mr. Jameson know you are here and then I'll give you the directions to where you're meeting him." said the receptionist.

"Um…thanks." said Chase as he looked around at his surroundings while the receptionist called Mr. Jameson.

After getting off the phone with Mr. Jameson, she said, "Ok, cutie, you're going to take the elevators to the fifth floor, go down the hall, turn right at the end and you're see two wooden double doors with the doors marked office lounge. That's where Mr. Jameson said you could run his check-up since it has a massage table that you can use as an exam table. One of the artists that used to be signed under us had this thing that they needed to be all relaxed before a recording session and the only way to do that was to get a massage and have some peace and quiet."

"Thanks." said Chase as he walked towards the elevators and getting on he pressed the fifth floor button. As the elevator made it's ascent, Chase couldn't help but feel slightly anxious. He thought maybe it was the thought that he was worried about what House would tell him as soon as he found out or maybe it was from the idea that he didn't have to worry about Dylan ever again. He wasn't sure but his train of thought was broken when the elevator dinged.

As the elevator doors opened, Chase made his way as he was directed by the receptionist and once he was standing outside the double doors. He felt nervous for some reason but calmed himself down by taking a deep breath in and then out. As he was about to turn the door knob to open the door, the door opened and there standing in the doorway was Dylan.

"Dr. Chase, I'm glad that you were able to make it." said Dylan, holding the door open for Chase. "I really thought you wouldn't come."

"Yes, well I don't want to see House be put through the hell of going to court or jail for that matter." said Chase sarcastically as walked into the room.

Looking around the big L-shaped room, Chase saw a big black leather sofa to one side of the room. Another one, that was suede, facing a huge television flat screen with a really expensive stereo system under it. On the opposite wall from the door was the massage table that the receptionist had mentioned.

Chase snapping out of his observance of the room, made his way to the leather sofa to place his backpack and leather bag. Glancing out of the corner of his eye to check where Dylan was, he saw him at a small table pressed up against the wall near the doors fiddling around with something. Straightening up he asked, "What are you doing?"

Dylan glancing over his shoulder said, "I'm just getting you a plate of fresh fruit to eat."

"No thank you and besides I can't eat those strawberries, I'm allergic." said Chase watching Dylan pile on some of the red fruit.

"Oh, sorry." said Dylan placing the plate down, picking up a glass he poured a bit of red wine in it and did the same to another.

"I can't drink while I'm working." said Chase, turning back to his backpack and rolling his eyes in annoyance at Dylan not following his strict orders not to consume anything alcoholic.

"Oh come on, Dr. Chase. One glass of wine won't hurt. Plus, we need to toast to you and Dr. House finally getting together." said Dylan while slipping some powder into Chase's glass while his back was turned and swished the glass to mix it.

Turning back to face Dylan, Chase gave him a confused glance and asked, "How did you know about me and Dr. House?"

Smiling, Dylan walked over with the glasses and said, "It wasn't hard to figure out that he was going to confess to you after I left. I think he made it abundantly clear that you were his by the way he was acting. Also, since this is going to be my last check up I thought we could celebrate that I'm healthy again."

"Mr. Jameson, look I'm sorry but..." but was interrupted by Dylan.

Dylan said sheepishly, "Plus I wanted to apologize for the way I've been acting. I knew if I didn't get you alone, I wouldn't be able to apologize properly because maybe Dr. House wouldn't let me. Which I'm going to assume is correct? Though I can see my efforts are kind of sucky at the moment and I'm failing even with Dr. House not being here."

Chase chuckled at Dylan's statement and thinking one drink wouldn't hurt after all since he seemed actually sincere for once. He took the glass that was offered to him by Dylan and said, "Ok but only one drink and I can understand what you mean. House can be difficult at times, yes, but I need to ask you something."

"Yes?" "Are you seriously still going to go through with those charges against House? Otherwise, I can't accept your apology." said Chase.

"No, I'm not. That was just a ruse to get you to come down here and I don't want to put you through that kind of pain." said Dylan while looking down at his drink.

"Then I accept your apology." said Chase finally feeling that things would work out between everyone, well almost everyone because he thought House would still be a little upset that he had come to see Dylan without him.

"Great! Then a toast, to me for getting my health back and to you and Dr. House. May things finally go right as they should be." said Dylan with a smile while clinking his glass against Chase's.

Chase smiled and said, "Thanks and I'm glad you're feeling better as well." Chase taking a big sip of his wine, licked his lips at how good the wine tasted. "Hmm…This is really good wine." said Chase taking another small sip.

"I'm glad that you like it. Though there's this thing that a couple of my friends and I used to do when we were celebrating something. We used to try to gulp down the wine to symbolize how fast we wanted the good things to come to us. What do you say about trying it?" asked Dylan.

"Um…I don't…" "Come on, it'll be fun trying not to spill the wine all over yourself and I promise I won't try to make you drink another glass afterwards" said Dylan with an exaggerated pout.

Chase contemplating the idea, thought, '_Why not, we did toast to his health and for House and me and I really want good things to come our way in our relationship, even though it's a childish thing to do.'_ Aloud, he said, "Alright."

Dylan smiled at Chase's response and said, "That's the spirit. Ok on the count of 3, we chug it down. 1...2...3..." Dylan watched Chase drink all of his wine while swallowing his as well. He smiled inwardly when he noticed that there wasn't a trace of the powder at the bottom of the glass.

"So where do we start?" asked Dylan while taking Chase's empty glass and his back to the small table.

"Why don't you have a seat on the table so that way I can check your pressure first." said Chase as he took out a pressure cuff from his backpack.

Soon after Chase continued to check Dylan's vitals but Dylan felt the need to interrupt every once in a while with a ridiculous story about touring, his music, and some of the concerts, taking a while to explain all the details. Chase would listen to him half heartedly while writing down his notes after every test in Dylan's medical file hoping Dylan wasn't doing this on purpose to keep Chase here longer but he thought maybe the man was naturally just a chatter box.

After a while he felt a bit relaxed compared to when he first arrived and continuing with the exam he then asked Dylan to unbutton the top three buttons on his shirt to listen to his heart and so he could check his breathing. As he did , he started to feel slightly warmer than usual so he excused himself to walk over to the leather sofa and removed his brown jacket and rolled up his sleeves of his long sleeve shirt.

Dylan who was watching Chase, smirked as he started to notice that the drug was starting to take effect on Chase. He waited until Chase was walking back towards him to slowly unbutton his shirt.

Chase meanwhile started to walk towards Dylan, placed the stethoscope around his neck and while looking up felt his gaze lock on to where Dylan was slowly unbuttoning his shirt. As the muscular chest was exposed little by little Chase had the thought he would like to see more.

'_What?!' _thought Chase and reprimanded himself for having thoughts like that while still watching Dylan. He was slightly confused as well but tried to shake off the thoughts he was having and tried to continue with the exam by placing the tubes in his ears and placing the other end over Dylan's heart.

While asking Dylan to breathe in and out, he started to feel some sweat under his collar and with the other hand not holding the stethoscope against Dylan, he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his top button of the collar.

"Are you alright?" asked Dylan worriedly while watching Chase. "You're kind of flushed there. Don't tell me you're a light drinker when it comes to wine."

"No, I've drank wine before and I normally don't feel any of it's effects unless I have more than three glasses. I…it just feels a little warm in here." said Chase, feeling his throat go dry.

"Maybe you're coming down with something." stated Dylan while placing a palm over Chase's forehead.

Chase ignoring the hand on his forehead said, "No, usually when I come down with something I get some warning. I…this feels different."

Feeling slightly dizzy now as he tried to remove Dylan's hand from his forehead he said, "I need to sit down for a moment. I think maybe drinking the wine that fast **is **doing this."

Dylan getting up from the massage table, grabbed Chase's bare forearm and lead him to the leather sofa while saying, "Yeah, let's get you sitting down."

Moving Chase's backpack off the sofa, he sat Chase down, made his way to the small table to grab a bottled water and sat back down next to Chase while offering the bottle.

"Thanks." said Chase as he drank down some of the water but feeling his temperature rise just a little more with Dylan sitting so close.

"Here, why don't I help you out a bit." said Dylan as he removed Chase's tie and started to unbutton Chase's second button on his shirt.

Chase protested by saying, "No, no, It's alright!. I think I just need to go home and take some medicine. It might be I've caught a bug." As he said this he tried to stop Dylan's hands from unbuttoning his third button.

Dylan not listening to Chase's protest and pushing Chase's hand away that wasn't preoccupied by holding the water bottle, proceeded to unbutton Chase's shirt all the way to his waist and as soon as he revealed the creamy skin underneath he ran both hands against Chase's bare stomach and pulled the shirt out of his pants in the process.

"What are you doing?" asked Chase feeling goose bumps rise on his skin from Dylan touching him and so he tried to stop Dylan's hands with his unoccupied hand and only managed to grab one of Dylan's wrists.

"Trust me, I think I know what you need." said Dylan moving his free hand up to Chase's chest. From that touch alone, Chase felt a moan rise up from his throat, mortified that he was reacting so wantonly to Dylan's touch, Chase dropped the water bottle to the floor and grabbed Dylan's other wrist with his other hand.

"Please…don't…" moaned out Chase feeling his skin become extremely sensitive to Dylan's touch and feeling himself get an erection in the process.

"Shh…I can tell you like me touching you" said Dylan pushing Chase down on the sofa to lie fully on top of him. As he lay down to cover Chase's body with his own, Dylan leaned down to start licking Chase's neck when Chase turned his face away to avoid getting kissed.

"Ugh…" groaned out Chase when Dylan moved one of his hands to rub against his groin and his straining erection.

Chase was confused to why his body was reacting this way and why he didn't feel any panic setting in and thought this wasn't right. He knew that wine had never caused him to react this way before and as he listed the symptoms in his head, he turned to fully face Dylan and said with a slight slur, "You drugged me"

Pushing sluggishly against Dylan's chest now he said, "Get off me. You can't…" but Dylan ignored him and didn't budge from atop of Chase, instead he grabbed both of Chase's wrists with one hand and placed them above Chase's head.

"What…" moaned out Chase as he watched Dylan start to undo his belt and the fly of his jeans.

Dylan taking Chase in his other hand, slid his hand up and down slowly and said, "See, you're enjoying this. You and I knew from the beginning that I'm the only one that can make you feel this good."

Moaning uncontrollably now from the overload of sensations he was receiving and the way his body temperature kept rising from the drug. Chase forgot all about protesting as his hips started moving on their own to the steady tempo that Dylan set.

So as Dylan brought him close to the edge, he stopped to just stare at how Chase would react. Chase whined from the back of his throat as he felt Dylan stop and he gasped out brokenly, "Please…don't…"

Dylan couldn't take his eyes off of Chase and the picture he was presenting to Dylan, his pupils were dilated, his cheeks and lips flushed a deep shade of pink that also appeared on his chest. He looked down to where he held Chase in his hand and admired the organ he held as well. He had to admit the man was just beautiful all over, 'A beautiful wanton angel.', thought Dylan as he leaned down to take Chase in his mouth.

Giving a shout of surprise, Chase arched his back and whined when he felt Dylan still his hips with his arm across them preventing him from enjoying the mouth on him. "Please…ah…please!" begged Chase while tossing his head back and forth.

Dylan picking up a slight noise from the door, swallowed Chase down to the base of his erection and worked the muscles at the back of his throat. Chase feeling Dylan relax his grip, moved his arms to wrap them around Dylan's head and screamed out his release as Dylan swallowed him down to the root.

Collapsing back onto the sofa after Dylan released him from his mouth, Chase panted and closed his eyes as he felt slightly dizzy from the after effects of his orgasm and the drug wearing off. As he became a little bit more aware of what happened and he started to feel guilty that he had ever thought Dylan wouldn't try something like this even after he had told him no several times.

Stuck in his thoughts, he snapped out of them when he felt Dylan lean back up over him and whisper into his ear, "I think we have an audience."

Chase snapping his head up to look at Dylan and then towards the door, he looked on in horror as he saw House with a expressionless face standing in the doorway with Wilson, Will and Derek right behind him looking in with shocked expressions on their faces.

yaoilover82: I know I left it off as a cliff hanger but actually this was one long chapter and I decided to divide it into two parts and I'll be posting that when I get a chance.


	9. Is it over?

yaoilover82: sorry guys that it's taken so long to update this. I don't know if everyone read my note on my other story but here's the thing if you didn't. I had already had this other half done but after I had started proof reading the second half, which is this chapter, I just didn't like where the story was going so I deleted the whole thing and started over and then I got stuck. :S So I took a break from this story to start another one, which I realize I shouldn' t have done. I know, bad me, BAD ME! So anyways, don't worry guys, I'm not going to leave this story or my other one unfinished and I do plan to finish them but just not at a fast pace.

So please no flames about that.

I do love the reviews and comments from all of you that tell me about the story itself and especially the ones that have told me they hate Dylan. I know he's a real jerk. Anyways, I'll shut up now and let you read. So enjoy! ^_^

**C****hapter 9 **

Before House and Wilson had arrived….

"So did she give you the directions?" asked House watching Wilson put his phone back into his inner pocket of his jacket and take the exit off the highway.

"Well, as you can tell it was hard convincing her to give me the address because she didn't want to see you get arrested, again. But she heard you yelling over the phone about making her life even more miserable, if you were more miserable. Then after you let me finally explain to her then yes, she finally gave in and told me the address to where Chase was supposed to go to meet with Mr. Jameson." said Wilson getting back on a different part of the highway.

"How long is it going to take to get there from where we're at?" asked House already feeling anxious to be there already.

"Give or take it's going to take another fifteen minutes. The exit to the address she gave me was five miles back." said Wilson glancing out of the corner of his eye to see House lean his head back on the headrest with a sigh.

"Are you alright?" asked Wilson and soon regretted asking as House turned a glare towards him.

"Do you think I'm alright! Wilson, Chase went to see some jerk by himself who's tried to get in his pants after being rejected several times and thinks no is another word for I really want you but I'm saying no for fun." said House sarcastically as he turned to look out the passenger window.

"House, I'm sorry, if I'd have known earlier about…" tried to apologize Wilson.

"Yeah well, you guys always assume the worst of me so it's easy to assume why you choose to side with Mr. Psycho." said House with a sigh and a slight frown on his face.

Wilson shut up after that, feeling guilty and wishing he had known or better yet asked House about what had happened at the clinic before Mr. Jameson left.

And he'd give anything to have some kind of different expression instead of the slightly hurt look on his best friend's face right now.

Stepping on the gas pedal to go a little bit faster, he just hoped they got there in time because according to Cuddy, Chase had left fifteen minutes before they called.

Finally arriving at the address that Cuddy provided him. Wilson was about to tell House that no matter what he wouldn't cause a scene but as he turned to the passenger side. He saw that House had immediately gotten out before he had turned off the engine and was limping towards the entrance.

Sighing, Wilson hurried up to catch up to him before House did cause a scene. As he made it inside the building, he came upon House arguing with the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Mr. Jameson and Dr. Chase, so tell me where I can find them." said House.

"I'm sorry, sir, but unless your name is on my list I can't let you go up and Mr. Jameson specifically said that he was not to be disturbed during his appointment." said the receptionist.

"Well too bad, because I was supposed to be up there about thirty minutes ago." said House.

"Sir, Dr. Chase was the only one that I know that was given authorization to be let in for Mr. Jameson's appointment. If you let me call Mr. Tyhme…" said the receptionist but was cut off with House slamming his palm on the desk.

"Look here, Mrs. Chipmunk, I don't have time to be bothering with you, so if you can tell me with that annoying voice of yours where they are having their appointment that would be swell." said House with annoyance.

"Look buddy, I can't just give you that information unless you've been authorized. So if you don't leave right now, I'm going to have to call security." said the receptionist glaring now at House.

Wilson taking that as his cue to interfere and stop them from getting thrown out, smiled and said, "I'm sorry, miss, it's just that my friend here is in a bit of a rush since it concerns an emergency that needs to be discussed with Dr. Chase."

"And like I told your friend, I can't just give out that information freely. So if you don't leave right this minute I'm going to call security to escort you two off the premises." warned the receptionist while picking up the phone to call security.

"Why you…" growled out House but was stopped as Wilson pulled House towards the lobby.

"House, you're not helping…I think it would be best to call Cuddy and ask her to call Mr. Tyhme to get us permission to go up." said Wilson trying to reason with a scowling House.

"Dr. House?" asked a deep voice from off to the side near the entrance. Both men turned towards the entrance to see two men walking towards them. House confused at first instantly remembered who they were as the men got closer, they were part of that jerk face's band.

"What are you doing here?" asked Will while removing his sunglasses to give a perplexed look towards House and Wilson.

"I've decided to quit medicine and start a solo career as a singer." said House sarcastically.

Derek and Will just looked at House with an raised eyebrow at that statement.

"God you people! I'm here to make sure that friend of yours doesn't do anything to Dr. Chase but Mrs. Nails on a board won't give us the 411 to where they are at." said House.

As both men looked at each other with a perplexed look, Derek was the first to turn back towards House and Wilson and ask, "Then shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Actually, your manager called Dr. Cuddy and made arrangements with her to get Dr. Chase to make a last minute home visit and that's why we're here." explained Wilson as House glared at the security men that showed near the reception desk.

Derek noticing the security as well, said in a loud voice, "It's ok guys we got this."

Wilson gave Derek a thankful look and Will said, "Look, you guys, Dylan wouldn't hurt a fly let alone Dr. Chase. I don't know why he would make Dr. Chase come over here in the first place though since he told us that his appointment was going to be at the hospital. But knowing Dylan he probably wanted to say goodbye to Dr. Chase in private since from what Derek here's explained Dylan's not so good at but if you want we could get you upstairs."

House turning towards Will, mumbled, "thank you." and walked ahead towards the elevators.

"Um…doesn't he want us to give him the information where they might be at, first?" asked Will, watching as Derek made to follow House to keep an eye on him.

"He's been really impatient since he heard about Chase coming down here by himself." explained Wilson walking with Will to talk to the receptionist again.

Finally as they made their way upstairs, House was the first one off the elevator and trying to limp ahead of everyone. Wilson sighed and shook his head and turned a sheepish smile towards the two men standing behind him.

Walking at a quick pace they were able to catch up to House easily and as they made their way to the door Wilson said, "House, maybe we should wait outside until Chase comes out and then you can see for yourself that everything is fine. I mean, we wouldn't want another situation happening like the last time in the lobby."

House turned to look at Wilson and rolled his eyes and just continued down the hall towards the double doors that read lounge office. As they approached the door, House stopped for a moment and taking a deep breath, opened the door.

What they all saw at that moment was a shock to all of them as they witnessed Dylan deep throat Chase and Chase have what appeared to be an orgasm.

Wilson was the only one to look away and as he did he was able to see House's expression and see the immense hurt in his eyes before hiding them behind an expressionless face.

'This is so not good.' thought Wilson as Chase looked towards them with a horrified expression as Dylan sat up from whispering something into his ear.

Back to the present…..

Chase looking at House with an expressionless fess, tried to cover himself quickly by tucking himself back into his pants.

Sitting up he, said in a panicked voice, "House! It's not what you think!"

House ignoring Chase's panicked words, turned towards Dylan to glare at him when Dylan pretended to wipe something from the corner of his mouth with his thumb and smirked.

Looking back over to Chase, who was trying to get his clothes back in order, House couldn't help but think he had been worried all this time and yet Chase obviously hadn't.

Feeling dejection and anger bubbling up from the pit of his stomach, House said, "Oh don't worry. I can see that I'm interrupting but don't stop on my account. I'll just leave the room."

Feeling like a fool, House felt he had to leave immediately before he did something or said anything else to make him seem like a bigger fool and so turned around and made his way towards the door to leave.

As House was making his way out the door, he didn't turn or stop when he heard Chase yell after him or Wilson asking him if he was alright as he followed him.

"House! Wait" yelled Chase as he pushed Dylan to the side and got up from the sofa to try to catch up to his lover, but as he was about to leave the room a hand grabbed him by the wrist.

Looking down at the owner of the hand, Chase said, "Let go Dylan!"

"No, don't you see, he really doesn't give a rat's ass what you do or who you're with. He doesn't love you and he proved it by walking out. I do though and I think you should stay here with me." said Dylan.

Chase getting angrier by the minute made a fist with his other hand and said again, "I said. Let. Go."

Will noticing the way Chase's body was tensed up and the fist he was making said, "Dylan, let him go man."

"Mind your own damn business, Will. I'm just trying to prove a point that he's trying to hold on to something that wasn't there to begin with." said Dylan as he tugged on Chase's wrist.

Dylan never saw the fist coming towards his face or hear Chase yell as he ran out of the room , "Stay the hell away from me!"

As he was on his ass and rubbing his jaw, Dylan turned to see his two friends and band mates turn towards him and glare.

"What?" asked Dylan as he saw Derek shake his head at him.

"What the hell Dylan?! What do you think you were doing and with Dr. Chase?!" yelled Will, who was furious that Dylan acted like nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"We didn't do anything wrong." said Dylan getting up from the floor and walking over to pick up his shirt that he had taken off on the massage table.

"Right! So…you want us to just ignore the fact that you were giving your doctor a blow job at work?! What the hell are you even doing here, what was Dr. Chase doing here?" asked Will.

As Dylan put his shirt back on, he walked over to the other table to grab a bottled water and said, "I called Roger to arrange for Dr. Chase to make a home visit instead of me going down to the hospital for my check up."

"Why would you do that?" asked Derek as he walked towards the other sofa in the room, that hadn't been occupied before.

"Well, I just didn't want Dr. House interrupting my appointment, like he did the last time. I also wanted to make it up to Dr. Chase and show him what our sex life can be like if he choose me instead of someone else." said Dylan, taking a sip from his water.

"Do you even realize what you've done Dylan?" asked Will as he walked up to Dylan.

"What? That I finally got to have Dr. Chase and Dr. Chase got to have me and we both experienced something that just felt right?" asked Dylan looking at Will.

"God, Dylan!" You're way out of control here. This is way beyond obsession now. You know freaking well that Dr. Chase and Dr. House were in a relationship and yet you still did this!" shouted Will, turning red in the face.

"You'll be lucky if Dr. Chase doesn't file charges against you for sexual assault" said Derek rubbing a hand over his face.

"Oh come on guys, you both saw that it was mutual between us." said Dylan as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Actually, I don't really believe that it was." said Derek turning to give a look at Dylan.

"What?" asked Dylan in surprise.

"Dylan, I've walked in on you more than once on tour when you were having sex and not once were you ever on top of your partners. You're too much of a narcissist to be on top." said Derek.

"So I decided to change it up a bit and be the one on top this time. That still doesn't mean I forced him to do anything." said Dylan.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Dylan. In the meantime, I just can't bear to be in the same room with you. I'm going home and if Roger calls tell him I'm going on a break for a week." said Will as he made his way to the door.

"What?! You can't just leave, we were about to start recording again…" said Dylan in surprise but was interrupted by Derek.

"Yeah, I'm going too and spending a week with Lily. I kind of feel nauseous right now. So let me know when you have your court date." said Derek as he got up from the sofa to walk towards the door.

"You too, Derek?! Come on guys! I'm telling you, Dr. Chase was enjoying himself and it was a mutual thing." said Dylan trying to stop his friends from leaving.

"Then why did he punch you and tell you to stay away from him?" asked Will as he turned around at the last minute before walking out the door.

As Dylan stayed silent, Will said, "That's what I thought." and left the room.

Before Derek left as well, he turned towards Dylan and said, "You know Dylan, I can understand why you did some of the things you did when it came to Linda in the past. But doing something like this, I just think you went too far this time. You told us yesterday that they were a couple and you were going to accept that fact but if your saying Dr. Chase changed his mind…Well that's just some bullshit because I know for a fact that still wasn't him choosing to be with you and if you're going to continue denying that fact. Then don't be surprised if something bad happens to you."

Dylan asked, "And what would that be?"

"You end up loosing everything that you ever worked for and you loose more than one person this time in your life." said Derek as he finally left the room while closing the door behind him.

Left in the empty room, Dylan sat down heavily on the sofa that Derek had sat down on. After a while, he yelled in frustration, "Fuck!"

Meanwhile….

After Chase ran out the room after punching Dylan, he came to a stop halfway down the hallway where the lounge room was.

Leaning heavily on the wall, he noticed that he felt slightly light headed and that the hall seem to be rocking slightly.

Straightening up, he thought, "What did that bastard give me?" and continued down the hall at a much slower pace.

As he turned down the other hall that lead to the elevators, he let out a sigh of relief when he saw House and Wilson standing in front of the elevators.

He noticed Wilson seemed to be trying to talk to a silent House, who was holding down the elevator button with his cane and pressing the button a few times rapidly as if that would make the elevator come up faster.

Calling out House's name, Chase walked towards them but never made it to House as Wilson had walked up to him halfway down the hall.

"Chase, I think maybe you should just let him be for a while. He's pretty upset and I think if you try to talk to him now, you'll both say something that you'll regret later." said Wilson as he laid a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder.

"Let go Wilson. I don't care. I really need to speak to him and explain what really happened." said Chase as he tried to get past Wilson.

"Chase, stop. I'm telling you, you're only going to make things worse. Just give him a chance to cool down and think…" said Wilson holding Chase back.

"No! If I give him…If I give him a chance…a chance to think…I…" tried to say Chase but stopped as he felt even more light headed.

As he pushed himself away from Wilson to lean up against the wall, Wilson asked him in a concern voice, "Chase? Are you alright?"

Feeling his body temperature rising again, Chase panted out while he pushed himself away from the wall, "I…I…" but never got to finish as he felt the room suddenly spin sideways violently.

Falling back towards the wall, or thinking he did, Chase lost his sense of balance and started to collapse sideways to the floor.

"Chase!" said Wilson in a panicked voice as he caught him before he could fall to the floor but ended up falling to his knees as Chase lost consciousness.

House meanwhile, who was trying to ignore the conversation behind him, turned around when he heard the panic in Wilson's voice and saw Chase collapse in Wilson's arms.

Forgetting why he was angry at the moment and with who, House made his way over to the two men to see what had happened.

Kneeling down on his good leg, he reached out a hand and placed two fingers against Chase's pulse point and said, "His pulse is racing and he's got a fever."

"What do you think it is?." asked Wilson as he tried to bring Chase back to consciousness.

"Doesn't matter, we need to get him to a hospital right now." said House as he helped Wilson to lift Chase up from the floor by hooking one of Chase's arms over his shoulder.

Just as they were dragging an unconscious Chase towards the elevators, the elevators opened and they walked into them before they could close.

Wilson who was holding most of Chase's weight, couldn't press any of the elevator buttons so House used his cane to press the button for the lobby.

House just hoped, as the elevator descended to the lobby, that, that stupid receptionist didn't assume they were kidnapping an unconscious Chase and then call security on them.


	10. House thinks not

I had a free weekend everyone and I was able to work on this chapter as well as two chapters for Little one, my other story. I'm already working on the next chapter for this story but I need to go over it, so again, I don't know if I'll be able to post it anytime soon since this week is going to be really hectic but I'll try to post it during this week, if I get a chance. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. ^_^

**Chapter 10**

When Chase woke up, the first thing he realized was that he felt like his limbs were slightly heavier then normal. Just like he had small weights attached to them.

As he became more aware of himself and the heaviness became less, he then realized he was laying on a hospital bed with some IV drips connected to him, a monitor was keeping watch of his vitals and an oxygen tube was blowing intervals of air into his nose.

Rubbing a hand across his eyes to get rid of the grogginess that still lingered, he decided to remove the oxygen tube but was stopped when a voice to his side spoke.

"I wouldn't do that, you were breathing sporadically when we brought you in earlier." said Wilson as he stood up from the chair in the corner to stand next to Chase's bed.

"What happened?" asked Chase looking around to see if House was around as well.

"Well apparently the wine you drank was made from various berries and that included strawberries and it gave you a slight reaction." said Wilson, watching Chase look around the room.

"Where's House?" asked Chase finally realizing House wasn't in the room with them.

"He called a cab and went home after the emergency room doctor told us you were stable." said Wilson, watching Chase get a disappointed look on his face at hearing House was here.

"Oh." said Chase, "Wait, so I wasn't drugged?"

"Drugged?" asked Wilson.

"Well, before….before you all came in, I was already having some kind of reaction to the wine, because I felt really hot and I had an instant…erect*cough*…well when Mr. Jameson groped me and before I tried to stop him, I felt light headed and sluggish." said Chase feeling embarrassed that he was talking to Wilson about what happened.

Raising an eyebrow, Wilson said, "Well I wouldn't be surprised since you two seemed to be having a good time before we all came into the room and you seemed to be really into what Mr. Jameson was doing to you."

"What?! No, I think I was drugged….I know I was. I wouldn't have let him do anything to me if I wasn't." said Chase.

"They can run a drug test on me and then House can see that…" continued Chase but was interrupted by Wilson.

"Chase that wine was what caused you to collapse. You weren't drugged." said Wilson.

"But, the wine I drank was a merlot wine, I would have noticed in the beginning if it had strawberries and what I felt afterwards wasn't the type of reaction I would have gotten if it was." said Chase with confusion.

"I called Mr. Jameson, Chase and he said you had this wine that he buys from a private wine maker and they use strawberries in it." said Wilson.

Chase shook his head in confusion, not believing what Wilson was saying and was about to suggest the drug test again when Wilson interrupted him.

"Look, Chase what matters is that you drank while you were supposed to be working. Doesn't matter if you weren't on hospital grounds, you still drank. And even if they do run a drug test, do you really want them to? Because I can assure you if you get that drug test done…the board will hear about it and they'll find out what else you did when they investigate the matter further and you could lose your job." said Wilson.

"So you're telling me that I need to just ignore what happened?" asked Chase still feeling confused.

"No, if you think you need to go through with it, then do so. I'm just informing you that if you go through with it, the board will eventually find out and you could be put on suspension or worse lose your job for drinking when you weren't supposed to and for having sexual relations with a patient. I haven't told Cuddy you're in the hospital yet but when I call her, I'm going to just tell her you had a reaction to a fruit juice that Mr. Jameson offered you. That way they don't look into it any further than that." said Wilson as he went over to pick up his coat from the chair next to Chase's hospital bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Chase as he watched Wilson put his coat on.

"Chase, we might be colleagues and sort of friends but House is my best friend and right now I think he really needs someone to be there for him." said Wilson as he was heading towards the door.

Chase could only stare dumbly at Wilson and couldn't believe what was happening.

Before he left the room he turned towards Chase, who was looking down at his hospital blanket with a blank face, and said, "Look, Chase, I just know that House isn't taking this well, you really hurt him and I know from experience that House can't really express himself sometimes on how he really feels."

"He might actually be at his apartment right now and, I hope I'm wrong, taking vicodin and alcohol to just not think about what happened. So…I called Cameron to let her know that you're here at Princeton General and she'll be here soon while I go check up on House. Ok?"

Chase only offered a slow nod in acknowledgement to Wilson's words.

Wilson sighed, he wanted to stay and reassure Chase that things would work for the best and that he would help him and House but right now he was more worried about House.

So after telling Chase again that Cameron would be here soon, he left.

* * *

After Wilson left, Chase just felt numb inside. He couldn't believe that Wilson or for that matter House would just believe his symptoms were from an allergic reaction to the wine.

He thought maybe House would have investigated more on what had caused his reactions to see what he had but instead he just didn't even bother.

Was House really that angry at him, that he didn't care anymore or did House really believe him to be a cheater? Thoughts like that ran through Chase's mind until he thought about the wine and what happened afterwards.

He couldn't believe that he was mistaken about what kind of wine he drank. He knew the wine was a merlot because he had seen the bottle way before Dylan had poured him a glass. So he couldn't have been confused about what it was made of but Wilson had already called Dylan and Dylan had lied, but why?

Laying back down on his side, Chase felt like his heart was crumbling from not having House here and thinking that Dylan was right, House might have not cared after seeing him with Dylan.

As a few tears slipped out, he couldn't help but feel a sudden anger for the asshole who had ruined his chance at being happy for once with the one true man that had actually taken a chance for once in his life to let somebody in and who he had let in as well.

He knew that House had issues with trusting people and believing them but he had confessed his love for Chase and had admitted to him that it was the hardest thing he had ever done, not because he didn't trust Chase but because he didn't trust himself at first.

That said a lot about how much trust House had in him from the very beginning after he confessed to him.

But then Chase had gotten himself drugged and then basically had sex with someone that House hated and to top it off, House had seen it all.

He just knew he had torn to shreds all that trust that House had given him.

So as Chase hugged his pillow and cried silent tears, he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't worth even doing the drug test anymore because if he did he wouldn't get to see House once he went back to work.

Wilson was right, the board would put him on suspension first, investigate and once they found out that he had drank while still working and had oral sex with Dylan, he knew they would fire him for good.

'I just wanted to humor Dylan and I guess I was such an idiot to want to go along with his stupid tradition because I wanted House and I to be happy that I guess this is what I get for not being more cautious. House was right, I didn't pay enough attention and someone took advantage of that. He probably thinks I'm such an idiot, knowing him….' thought Chase.

"Why did I drink the stupid wine!" said Chase harshly as he pounded a fist on the hospital mattress he was laying on.

"It's over…" whispered Chase in a broken voice as he continued to cry into his pillow.

* * *

Before Wilson had completely left the hospital that Chase was at he made a phone call to Cuddy to give her the explanation that he had told Chase. After getting off the phone with her he headed towards House's apartment.

He hoped that his best friend wasn't drinking himself into a stupor or worse taking his vicodin and drinking himself into a stupor. He didn't want a repeat of finding House on his living room floor like last time.

As he stopped at a red light, he thought about what he had told Chase and wondered if he had done the right thing in telling Chase not to go through with the drug test.

He knew if it was anybody else he would have suggested the drug test but he had his reasons for not wanting Chase to get suspended or worse fired. He thought maybe if he talked to House, he could convince House to give Chase one more chance since they both deserved one.

He knew it might be a long shot but hey he had tricked his best friend into confessing in the first place so maybe he could trick House into taking Chase back.

As the light turned green, Wilson gave a sigh and thought, 'Maybe I'm just kidding myself and maybe I should have told Chase to go with the drug test after all. I just wish….none of this had happened to the two of them in the first place since they deserved to be happy for once."

* * *

Once Wilson arrived at House's apartment and he had knocked on the door several times with no answer, Wilson used his key.

Looking over to the living room floor, he gave a mental sigh of relief that his friend wasn't lying there passed out or…he didn't even want to finish that thought.

Hanging up his coat and walking further into the apartment, he found House just laying down in his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Knocking on the doorframe, he said, "I knocked and you didn't answer, so I used my spare key."

"hmm." said House as acknowledgement but continued to stare at the ceiling.

"House, do you want to talk…" said Wilson but was interrupted as House sat up and made his way past Wilson to go into his living room.

Wilson followed after him and watched as his friend took a seat on his coffee table and looked at his couch as he was contemplating something.

"House, are you alright?" asked Wilson, worried that he was not handling the whole situation well.

"Wilson, do I look like I'm alright?" asked House turning to look at Wilson and noticing the slightly worried and confused expression on Wilson's face.

"Um…no…" said Wilson hesitantly.

Rolling his eyes, House said nonchalantly, "I guess this didn't work out."

"House you can't mean that…" said Wilson, thinking he meant his relationship with Chase.

"Oh, I sure do mean it! I'm keeping a better eye on Chase from now on. Maybe even hire a personal spy to watch his every move when I can't…oh wait, there's always Cameron. Anyways, that way someone else can't take advantage of him ever again." explained House

"What?" asked a confused Wilson, placing his hands on his hips and waiting for House to explain further.

Shaking his head, House said, "Wilson, do you honestly believe what that guy told you, that Chase had wine that was a mixture of berries which included strawberries? I know Chase can be air headed at times but he's not a total idiot and he wouldn't have drank or eaten something that he was allergic to on purpose. Besides he's sometimes a bit too cautious when it comes to fruits or fruity drinks. I should know I've been stalking him ever since I thought he had a crush on me. So I know Chase was drugged and it wasn't because that psychopath turned Chase on with his body or techniques." said House.

"Are you sure?" asked Wilson in disbelief.

"I saw before I left that there was a platter of strawberries, which weren't eaten on the table by the door. I also saw the wine bottle that was there and the label read merlot in big, red, bold cursive letters." said House as he stood up.

"So then Chase was right in assuming he was drugged…wait, Why didn't you say anything before?" asked Wilson.

"Because….I knew if I said anything before you would have had to tell Cuddy what really happened and then the board would have found out. Then Chase would have lost his job for getting a blow job from a patient and even though I'm upset with what happened that doesn't mean I want him to get fired." explained House as he starting pacing from the door to his piano.

"Do you have an idea of what the drug might have been?" asked Wilson watching House.

"No, but I knew you would call Cameron and so I called her a little while ago and asked her to get a urine sample from Chase and test it for what it could be after she went back to work." said House as he stopped his pacing and got his coat from the coat rack.

"Where are you going?" asked Wilson, "And wait….so your not going to end your relationship?"

"No, of course not! I may be upset but I'm more angry at the fact that, that ass decided to drug MY wombat and take advantage of him. If there's anyone that is allowed to drug him, that would be me and me alone." said House as he opened the door to his apartment.

Wilson placing a hand on his forehead said, "House….never mind…but you didn't answer my first question. Where are you going?"

"Well, since you're here. I'm assuming Chase woke up and is probably thinking where I was. Knowing you, you took me leaving Princeton General as a sign that I didn't want to be near him and that I was moping around and blaming him for what happened. So I'm going to make sure to tell him how I really feel and make him understand that I am upset with him but only because he didn't call me to tell me what you guys had planned. So all of this could have been prevented and then….I'm going to make sure he understands that I'm not letting him go that easily." said House already walking out of the apartment but turned to look at a flabbergasted Wilson.

Wilson standing in House's living room, blinked and shook his head and said, "Ok…who are you and what have you done with the real House? I mean, House I'm glad you're taking this better then expected but I don't really believe you aren't going to let Mr. Jameson get away with this….or are you?"

"Let's just say I had a lot of time to think about what to do to that jerk and I've actually gotten into contact with a certain person that's going to help me get my revenge on him even though I think he's another person that is a pain in the ass." said House, "Now hurry up and lock up. I want to see Chase and hopefully see his ass hanging out of his hospital robe."

"House…" sighed Wilson as he followed his friend into the hallway and was locking up. "Do I really want to know who you contacted or can I pretend I don't already know who it is?"

"Doesn't matter to me one bit if you want to know or if you already know. I'm just making sure that jerk knows that I also have my ways of making life miserable for him if he tries to come between me and Chase again." said House as he walked to Wilson's car.

Wilson, unlocking the doors and getting into the driver's seat, turned towards House and said, "Fine, I'm going to pretend I don't know about your vengeance against Mr. Jameson but please when we get to Princeton General…just don't give me any more details to why you want to see Chase's posterior."

"Hey, if you weren't such a ladies' man, then you would admire his butt too." said House as Wilson turned on his car.

"House! Stop! I can't believe you are ok with the thought of me admiring your boyfriend's butt, especially with what happened." said Wilson as he pulled away from the curb into traffic.

"That's because you're my best friend and I know you wouldn't pull the old Wilson charm on my boyfriend even if you were gay. So I trust you." said House.

Wilson just sighed at that and continued to drive back to Princeton General Hospital with House staring intently at Wilson before looking forward or to the side to watch some of the cars go by.

* * *

#

#

#

#

yaoilover82: I'm going to give you a small hint to what the next chapter will have since I know some of you are really curious to what happens next and ask me in your reviews/comments ;) Here's the sneek peek:

#

Sitting quickly up on his bed, he said in a harsh low tone, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

"Hey, I only came to check up on you. I was actually surprised that Dr. Wilson called me and told me that they were taking you to the hospital." said Dylan as he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it.

#

yaoilover82: *sigh* Dylan is such a blockheaded jerk and never learns that no means no. *sigh*


	11. behind a locked hospital door

yaoilover82: *crawling towards desktop and trying not to be seen* *whispers* phew...I guess they aren't around.

House: *clearing throat*

yaoilover82: Iieeee! *stands up and sheepishly rubs toe across the floor back and forth* oh hey..hehehe.

House: I read this chapter and I want you to delete it. I don't want my little wombat to be truamatized.

yaoilover82: ah...well...*grabbing mouse with a hand behind back and leaning on desktop* you see...I can't.

House: and why not?

yaoilover82: *clicking on add chapter* because I already submitted it. :)

House: *scowls* you are an evil woman.

yaoilover82: I know but I promise no more bad stuff.

House: *turns to readers and says in a monotone voice* This chapter has non-con again, violence and rape. If you are displeased then don't read.

yaoilover82: *stands and waves from behind House* I hope you like this chapter....Enjoy!

House: *rolling his eyes* What do you mean enjoy. Did you not hear me tell the readers the warnings? You are a sick, sick woman, you know that.

yaoilover82: *sticks out tongue* Says the doctor that went crazy and went to a psychiatric hospital.

House: *sighs and rolls eyes then smirks* At least you don't own House or the rights to it.

yaoilover82: *pouts* no, that's david shore.

House: *smirks and then raises eyebrow* By the way, where's my chibi-chase doll that you've held hostage?

yaoilover82: *smirks and runs away*

House: *pouts* damn it.

**Chapter 11**

Finally arriving at Princeton General Hospital two hours later…

House didn't wait for Wilson to turn off the engine for the car and was heading towards the hospital entrance as fast as his limp would let him.

Walking over to the elevators, House pushed the button to go up and tapped his cane impatiently on the tile floor as if that would make the elevator move faster.

"You know with our technology, you would think someone would invent an elevator that would travel faster." said House sarcastically.

Wilson ignoring House's sarcasm said while he took out his cell phone, "I'll call Cameron and let her know that we're on our way up."

"Fine, but don't tell her I'm with you. I want Chase to be surprised when he sees me." said House as the elevator finally dinged as it arrived.

"I'm sure he will be." said Wilson with a small smile as he dialed Cameron's number and waited.

Hearing the other end pick up, Wilson said, "Hey Cameron, it's Wilson and I talked to House a little while ago and he told me you were going to get a urine sample from Chase? So…."

"What?" asked Wilson in a surprised tone before he could say anything else, which immediately caught House's attention.

Covering the mouthpiece, Wilson turned to House and said, "She says, Chase has been discharged and she argued with the nurse that, that was impossible but the nurse told her that the patient had left and she was in the parking lot getting ready to leave to head over to Chase's apartment."

"What?!" asked a confused House and said in an annoyed tone "Ask her on whose orders did he get discharged by."

House watched as Wilson asked her over the phone and then listened intently to what Cameron was saying on the line, when Wilson turned back to him.

He said, "She says she was heading towards Chase's room when one of the nurses stopped her and told her that the patient had already been discharged and she was ready to ignore and check for herself but then the nurse told her that there was a different patient occupying the room that didn't want to be disturbed."

"What? That doesn't make any sense. Even though Chase's doctor was an idiot, I doubt he would just discharge Chase just like that. Plus, I find it unlikely that they needed his room when they have other rooms that aren't occupied." said House.

"I know…" bringing the phone up to his mouth again, Wilson said so Cameron and House could hear, "House is with me and I want you to come back up here and we'll meet you at Chase's room.

Hanging up the phone, Wilson turned to House and asked, "You don't think Chase would have ordered his discharge, do you?"

"No, I seriously doubt he would." said House as he looked up at the numbers lighting up as they continued to ascend to the floor that Chase was supposed to be on.

* * *

Once they arrived on their destined floor, House and Wilson were headed past the nurse's station but were stopped by a nurse that seemed to be watching people pass by like a hawk.

"Excuse me, but who are you here to see?" asked the young blonde nurse.

"Since when has it been protocol for nurses to question who visitors are going to see?" asked House sarcastically and getting a frown from the nurse.

"We're going to room 414 to see a Robert Chase." said Wilson noticing the young nurse's dislike for House and hoped that maybe Cameron had been mistaken.

"I'm sorry sir, but that patient has already been discharged and there's another patient occupying that room who has specifically put in orders that he doesn't want to be disturbed." said the young nurse.

"I seriously doubt that since I was in his room a while ago." said Wilson, "You must be mistaken."

"Sir, I can't be mistaken, I can show you the paperwork if you want." said the young nurse as she started looking through her paperwork.

"Forget this, I'm going to see if Chase is in the room." said House already heading towards the room down the hall.

The young nurse frowning walked out from behind the station, ran up to House and blocked House's path and said, "Sir, I can't let you go and disturb this patient. He put in specific orders.."

"Get out of my way or else." said House losing his patience, since he didn't want to be held back from seeing Chase any longer.

"No, I have specific orders sir…" said the young nurse and placing a hand on House's arm.

"Don't you even dare." said House as he tried to shrug off the woman's hand. "I want you to get out of my way!"

"Please." said Wilson as he gently removed the nurse's hand and showed his id badge from PPTH to the nurse. "We are both doctors and we know that, that patient wouldn't have been discharged today since we were with him when he was admitted."

Looking at Wilson's badge the nurse looked slightly shocked at Wilson and House and said, "I'm sorry doctor. It's just that the man that went into the room was the Dylan Jameson from Trinity….Anyways, he said he was visiting his boyfriend and he told me that some reporters would try to get in and hassle them. So I assumed…"

Ignoring the rest of the nurses' excuse, House asked, "How long has he been here?"

"A couple of minutes before you arrived." said the nurse.

"Do your patient's rooms lock from the inside and if they do, do you have a key?" asked House.

"No but the janitor does and he was just around the hall cleaning up a patient's room that…" tried to explain the nurse but was cut off by House.

"Go get him!" said House while walking towards Chase's room.

As House got to the door with Wilson right behind him, he pressed down on the handle and pushed but the door wouldn't budge as he suspected.

Leaning in to press his ear against the door, House could barely make out someone talking in a hushed tone.

"I hear that ass talking but I can't make out what he's saying." said House as he turned his head to watch the nurse running back towards them with the janitor in tow.

As the janitor looked for the key to the room in his pockets, Cameron showed up and walked towards House and Wilson.

"So you were able to get past the nurse?" asked Cameron out of sarcasm.

"Actually no, Wilson had to show his hospital badge to this nitwit in order for us to get by her. Apparently the asshole inside told her that some reporters would be coming by and she assumed we were those reporters." said House as he scowled at the nurse.

The nurse in turn, glared back at House for being called a nitwit and turned to walk back towards the nurse's station.

As Cameron was about to comment to that, they heard from inside Chase scream out "NO! STOP! PLEASE!"

House felt at that moment his heart drop to his stomach as he heard the scream, so turning to the janitor he said, "Hurry up."

The janitor who was taking his time at first, quickly placed the key in the lock and turned it when he heard the scream inside.

Pushing the janitor out of the way, House opened the door and walked through the doorway first and saw Dylan holding Chase face down on the hospital bed.

To House it seemed that Dylan was too busy trying to restrain Chase who was sobbing loudly into the mattress and struggling, so he hadn't heard the door open.

Limping over to the bed, and holding his cane up and back, House said, "Hey."

Dylan surprised at hearing someone speak, sat up and as he did, House swung his cane like a baseball bat and struck.

* * *

Earlier in Chase's hospital room…

Chase had fallen into a light doze after he had cried but woke up when he heard a light knock on his door.

Waking up and thinking it was Allison, he said, "Come in."

When he didn't hear Allison's concerned voice ask him if he was alright, Chase turned towards the door and saw Dylan.

Sitting quickly up on his bed, he said in a harsh low tone, "I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me."

"Hey, I only came to check up on you. I was actually surprised that Dr. Wilson called me and told me that they were taking you to the hospital." said Dylan as he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it.

Chase not hearing Dylan lock the door, said, "I don't know how you found out what room I was in or even what hospital I was at but I want you to get out and leave me the hell alone. You've already done enough!"

Walking up to the foot of Chase's bed, Dylan ignored Chase and said, "It wasn't too hard to figure out, you know. You see, when Dr. Wilson called me, he let it slip that you passed out in the hallway at the studio and they were asking me if you had eaten or drank anything that could have given you an allergic reaction. So I told him you had a mixed berry wine and I knew they had to have taken you to the nearest hospital that was close to the studio to get treated immediately and after calling and asking for you they gave me your room number. So here I am."

"Liar! I know you drugged me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have let you do that to me." said Chase as he scooted up in his bed and away from Dylan, who was walking closer towards him.

Dylan noticing the way Chase was retreating up on the bed, smirked and said, "Hey, don't be afraid, I'm not going to do anything to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you and I like I told you a moment ago, just get out!" shouted Chase, feeling uncomfortable as Dylan kept walking towards him to his side of the bed.

Again ignoring Chase, Dylan walked over to the side of Chase's bed and said, "You know being a doctor has it's perks. You can get your own private room, no neighbors in the next rooms if you wanted and no nurses to bother us."

"I can change that…" said Chase as he looked for the nurses button but saw that the button was hanging over the side of the bed.

'I must have knocked it off when I hit the mattress.' thought Chase, then looked towards the door and calculated how far it was from the bed.

Dylan watching Chase, said, "Don't worry, being a famous singer has it's perks too. I can get in and flirt with a couple of the nurses. Then explain to the most gullible one that I'm visiting my boyfriend."

"My friend Allison is on her way and she'll be here any minute." said Chase not liking that Dylan was now just staring at him strangely up and down.

"Really? Well I'm glad that I asked the nurse beforehand to keep an eye out for anyone coming towards your room and to let them know that you've been discharged since I don't want the media to know that I'm visiting my boyfriend. So they'll probably think she's a reporter when she comes by here." said Dylan as he lightly ran his fingers over Chase's arm.

Slapping them away, Chase said in a frustrated tone, "Don't touch me. Allison wouldn't believe that and it's against hospital policy for a nurse to lie about something like that."

Chuckling in amusement, Dylan lowered the rail on the hospital bed and said, "Dr. Chase, you do realize I can make that one nurse believe what ever I say because of who I am, don't you? So I can use that and a little bit of charm and well..."

Feeling a cold lump settle in his stomach, Chase moved to get out of the hospital bed on the other side but wasn't fast enough as Dylan pulled him back with an arm around his waist and held Chase against his chest.

"Let…Mmph!" tried to shout Chase but was quieted with Dylan's hand covering his mouth and nose and causing the oxygen tube to press roughly against his nose.

"I'm not giving up on us, Dr. Chase. I know we were meant to be. Besides you're my angel, you saved me and now I'm going to save you from making a mistake and show you how much better I am than Dr. House by making you mine." said Dylan into Chase's ear.

Chase meanwhile continued to struggle against the arm around his waist and tried to pry Dylan's hand away from his face with both of his hands but couldn't seem to pull the hand off.

He stilled for a moment in confusion when he felt Dylan remove his arm from around his waist.

Thinking that Dylan was going to let him go, Chase began to struggle anew when he heard Dylan start to unzip his own jeans and tell him in his ear, "It might hurt at first but you'll like it in the end when I take you."

Using as much force as he could, Chase forgot about prying Dylan's hand and brought his elbow forward and swung it back and made contact with Dylan's stomach.

Giving a grunt of pain, Dylan released Chase because of the blow and Chase took the opportunity to try to get off the bed again but was slammed face down onto the mattress.

"God, why are you being difficult. Stop struggling and you'll enjoy yourself more." said Dylan as he pressed down on Chase's neck to hold him against the mattress and finished unzipping his jeans.

Chase panicked when he realized his position wouldn't help him get a hit in to Dylan to let him go and so continued to try to struggle free.

Trying a different tactic to get away, Chase tried to turn his head to the side, when he was finally able to turn it. He pleaded in as much of a calm voice, "Please Dylan, let me go. This is wrong. So maybe we can discuss this."

"No, this is right, Dr. Chase, I'm going to make you feel really good in a moment, so good that you'll definitely decide to be with me So no talking." said Dylan as he untied the thin sash that was holding Chase's hospital gown closed.

Trying to shake his head no and still trying to struggle to get away, Chase felt Dylan try to slide his underwear down but couldn't get it off because Chase was lying down completely on his front.

"Bring your legs up." said Dylan tugging on Chase's underwear but sighed in frustration when Chase didn't comply.

"Let me go. Please!" sobbed Chase into the mattress as Dylan pressed down on his shoulders and roughly pulled his lower body up while sliding Chase's underwear down to his thighs.

Chase feeling the air touch his bare skin, desperately tried to pull himself away by grabbing the footboard of the hospital bed. While trying to pull himself away, he gasped when he felt Dylan press a finger to his entrance and push it in all the way in one go without any form of lubricant.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" shouted Chase as he gave up on pulling himself away and trying to turn to his side to get away from Dylan's probing finger.

"Stop moving! If I don't loosen you up. I could tear you. So relax, I know what I'm doing." said Dylan as he pushed Chase back down and leaned down to kiss Chase's neck.

Continuing to kiss Chase's neck, Dylan whispered in a low tone into Chase's ear while he moved his finger in and out, "You feel so tight and hot, I can't wait to be inside you."

Chase could only sob as he felt Dylan remove his finger and then skim two fingers over his entrance and said to a sobbing Chase, "Shh my angel, I brought some lube to make it easier for you."

Chase at that moment could only sob as he felt helpless and let himself go limp, hoping that if his mind wasn't here, then it really wasn't happening.

After placing another kiss on Chase's neck because he thought Chase was finally giving in, Dylan sat up in startlement when he heard a voice say, "Hey" and saw House standing at the side of the bed before his world went dark with a cracking sound.

* * *

House held his broken cane for a moment longer to see if Dylan would get up from being knocked to the floor but realizing he had knocked him unconscious, he said, "Try smirking at me now you psychotic asshole."

Dropping his cane to the floor, he sat down on the hospital bed and noticed Chase was crying softly and shivering.

"Chase." said House gently as he laid his hand over Chase's head.

Flinching from the touch, Chase curled up on his side away from House and continued to cry.

Frowning at Chase's reaction House thought, 'He's in shock."

"House?" asked a worried Wilson who saw the whole scene as well but had stayed frozen to the doorway.

"I want you to call Tritter and tell him never mind about tomorrow and to come down here right now. Tell him what happened." said House as he grabbed the blanket on the bed and covered Chase with it.

Nodding his head, Wilson turned towards Cameron and the janitor who was also standing in the doorway and was about to direct them out the door but was stopped when House called Cameron's name.

"Cameron, call for what is security here and tell that nurse to come back here and check to see if that ass on the floor is still alive because if he's not, then I he has a concussion from the whack I gave him over the head with my cane." said House.

Cameron nodded her head and followed Wilson out of the room to go to the nurses' desk and request for security.

Noticing the janitor was still standing in the doorway, House said, "Thanks."

Nodding his head, the janitor left the room.

* * *

As several nurses and a doctor came in to check Dylan, House told the two security guards what had happened. So when they had laid Dylan on a stretcher and taken him away, House noticed that he was handcuffed to the rails.

Finally alone in the room with Chase, House turned to the now silent man who was still curled up on his side and said in a gentle tone, "Chase….Robert, I need you to look at me."

House waited with his breath held as Chase continued to ignore him but sighed in relief when Chase turned over finally and looked at him.

"House?" asked Chase as if he was just noticing that House was in the room and that Dylan wasn't holding him down anymore.

"Hey…" said House as he stroked Chase's cheek gently.

"House…" whispered Chase as he threw himself into House's arms and sobbed into his chest.

"I thought you…..you….you weren't coming back to see me! I thought…I thought you blamed…."tried to say Chase in between his sobbing but continued to cry into House's chest.

"Shh." said House as he held Chase tighter within his arms.

As Chase tried to say something else, House said, "Shh…I'm sorry Chase if I made you think that. I still forget you don't really like me or anyone else walking away from you and I'm sorry but you should know that it's going to take a lot more than you getting a blowjob from someone I hate to make me go away or let you go. So I'm warning you now, you're going to have me, my cane, sarcasm and everything else that's bad for you around you as long as you want me."

Chase smiled and let out a small snort of amusement at that but soon let out a sob as he remembered a few minutes ago he had almost been raped by Dylan and so held House's shirt within his fists and continued to sob in his chest.

Placing a kiss on the top of Chase's head, House stroked Chase's back to try to comfort him while he cried, since he knew Chase's mind was probably just catching up to what he went through.

As House swallowed a few tears himself, he thought that if they had been any later, Chase would have surely been raped by that psychotic boy band reject and so hugged Chase tightly as Chase continued to cry.


End file.
